Nunca podria ser como tu
by Crismoster025
Summary: El amor es aveces demasiado caprichoso. Una historia variada que gira al rededor de una familia muy especial. Los Thundermans
1. Chapter 1: De desnudes y otras cosas

Diclaimer: Los personajes y nombres utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo creador y a la marca de Nickelodeon. Yo solo hice una historia con estos personajes. De un fan a otro.

Nunca podría ser como tu

Primer Capitulo: De desnudos y otras cosas…

* * *

-KYAHH! -El grito resonó en la residencia Thunderman

Max Thunderman observó un tanto sorprendido a las dos chicas que gritaron. Estas eran su gemela y la mejor amiga, conocidas como Phoebe y Cherry.

Ambas chicas tenían el rostro rojo a más no poder, temblaban ligeramente y en sus pupilas círculos comenzaban a girar. A Max se le hizo divertido las expresiones de ambas.

-Yoo -Saludo con una media sonrisa, mientras colocaba una pequeña toalla sobre sus hombros.

-Nada de Yoo! Tu! Degenerado! Inmoral! Pervertido! -Una lluvia de insultos junto a objetos contundentes le llegaron, todas cortesías de su hermana. Sorprendido Max apenas logro desviar los ataques de su hermana excepto por un libro que le dio en la frente.

-Pero que carajos te pasa!? -Grito molesto

-Tu idiota! estas... estas desnudo! -Respondió Phoebe quien ahora cubría los ojos a Cherry que no reaccionaba. Max sólo las observó con curiosidad.

-...Y? - Fue atacado por otro objeto

-Deja de agredirme! -

-Deja de ser un idiota!...Ten más decencia!-

-No hagas como si la primera propuesta sea imposible!- *facepalm*

-Escucha, tome una ducha a pesar de haber olvidando mi cambio de ropa y una toalla más grande, como a esta hora no suele haber nadie en casa no le di importancia, feliz con mi explicación? -Concluyo Max cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, por que no estás avergonzado -Cuestiono Phoebe desviando la mirada

-Jeje, excelente pregunta, como se esperaba de Phoebe, la súper ñoña, y la respuesta es que yo... !Soy un narcisista! -La fuerte exclamación junto a la pose de súper héroe gano la atención de las féminas, quienes sin poder evitar dirigieron la vista a 'esa' parte de la anatomía de Max.

-Como sea! cúbrete y desaparece! -Con esa declaración Phoebe detuvo la risa de villano de su hermano

-Cubrirme?... Saben, quedan unas horas para que alguien más llegue -Ambas chicas entraron en alerta con el cambio abrupto de tema

-..Y me he dado cuenta de lo hermosas que se han puesto -Una señal de peligro apareció en la cabeza de las chicas, el tono usado por Max era desconocido por ambas, pero no era bueno, definitivamente no era bueno!

-Como podríamos divertirnos en el tiempo que nos queda? -El dio un paso adelante, ellas retrocedieron incapaz de completar una palabra. Max poniendo la mejor sonrisa de depredador, levantó ambos brazos como un oso y rugió

-!AH DIVERTIRSE! -

-!NOOOOOooo! -Dos adolescentes salieron despedidas de la residencia Thunderman, ambas con una expresión de vergüenza absoluta.

-Wajajajaja! -De pronto la maníaca risa de Max se detuvo, su expresión se volvió turbia, se quedó observando a la distancia como frente a un abismo, y sin aviso, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

-Esto es malo... muy malo... es... es terrible -Apoyándose en una pared inclino la cabeza, cubrió su boca con una mano intentando suprimir el sollozo, era la mayor exageración de dramatismo en toda su vida. Cualquiera que lo viera, desnudo, pupilas dilatadas, en lágrimas, sonrojado, temblando, sin dudas hacia pensar que es alguien con problemas.

"Que es esto? placer? dicha? Ambrosía? Realmente alcance la ambrosía?" las preguntas llegaban en oleadas a su perturbada mente

"Siempre disfrute de la vergüenza ajena, que cambio? fue por su hermana? no, ya la avergonzaba así que no era eso, fue por Cherry? no, lo dudo, entonces que?"

"Sexual? fue el factor sexual? claro eso era, nunca había avergonzado a su hermana en un índole sexual, a nadie de echo, eso lo convertía en un sádico? seguramente"

-Definitivamente esto es peligroso -Si había alcanzado tal estado solo por las expresiones de ellas, como seria consumar el acto total con alguna, sin duda su morbo era grande para imaginarse penetrando a su gemela y la mejor amiga de esta.

-Mierda...-Tenía una erección

-Necesito otro baño.. - Lo mejor era darse una ducha fría y olvidar el tema... por ahora.

* * *

-Días después

-Sábado

-Noche

La guarida, este lugar sin duda era su pequeño cielo en la tierra, sus dominios, aquí el tenía lo que más importaba, desde su computadora hasta su mejor amigo, aunque también tenía sus defectos, primero y principal *Flush* que cualquiera podía entrar sin problemas..

Giro su silla del ordenador, para encontrarse con su gemela, si bien ella al principio estaba en shock por lo ocurrido el otro día, con el tiempo Phoebe y Cherry volvieron a la normalidad.

-Tienes un momento? -Preguntó Phoebe tras unos minutos en cual sólo se miraron fijamente, Max sonrió asintiendo.

-Tu tienes experiencia en 'eso' verdad? -Prosiguió de forma casual

-Experimentos? -Respondió con otra pregunta ya que no entendía a su gemela

-No, no, me refiero a 'Eso' ya sabes... lo que... -La vos fue disminuyendo hasta ser un murmullo, sonrojada Phoebe dirigió la vista al suelo, mientras con ambas manos doblaba el final de su falda "Maldita! quieres matar a tu hermano! esos gestos deben prohibirse para gente tan linda como tú" intentando calmarse Max suspiro un par de veces.

-Phoebe sabes que nos sobra conexión, y sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, así que se más clara ok? -Tratando de calmar a su gemela puso su mejor sonrisa

-Se.. se... *suspiro*... SEXO! -Levantó la vista mostrando una mirada de determinación a pesar de estar completamente sonrojada "Demasiado linda! sin dudas tratas de matar a tu hermano!" ambos desviaron la vista tras un momento.

-Sexo... heh -Contemplando el techo Max se cruzo de brazos, su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento

-Que quieres saber? -Preguntó tras unos minutos

-Tu primera vez -Contundente como siempre, Phoebe se convirtió en el tipo de persona que elije la mala noticia primero.

-Recuerdas cuando teníamos quinces... el día que te pedí perdón -Claro que ella lo recordaba.

Ese día Max fue a una fiesta a espaldas de sus padres, Phoebe lo cubrió, pero como estaba preocupada lo espero, fue hasta pasada las tres que Max regreso, entró por la ventana y sin avisar se abrazo a ella, pidió perdón de rodillas, se dijeron te amo, no era la primera vez pero si la última, al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Así que fue esa vez... Max ven -Mostrando una obediencia inusual el lo hizo

Estando frente a frente el le llevaba una cabeza de altura, ambos tenía la misma expresión vacía y rígida

*PAFF*

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que Max se tambaleo hacia atrás, pero no se quejó, el golpe cargaba lo que ella sintió cuando se enteró de su primera vez, los rumores sobre el que ella escuchó, las chicas que le pidieron el número de el, esa bofetada cargaba todo lo que Phoebe sintió estos tres años.

-Que más quieres saber? -Cuestiono Max, ahora ambos estaban sentados, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Crees que hago bien al reservarme? -Max Levantó una ceja un tanto escéptico, suspirando decidió contentar con sinceridad.

-Vive y deja vivir -Notando la mirada de confusión de su gemela Prosiguió

-Es de sentido común, que en las relaciones todo funcione en el consentimiento mutuo, después de eso interviene la moralidad y o otros, es decir, desde querer tener sexo a una cita lo ideal es el consentimiento, también intervienen factores como el 'Querer' o el 'Deber', Pero en mi opinión es, has lo que quieras pero sin hacer daños graves, por ello vive y deja vivir, esta bien que te reserves como está bien que yo tenga sexo, por que no estamos buscando hacer daño a nadie, solo somos lo que somos, y siendo la voz de la experiencia puedo afirmar que el sexo nunca será tan importante como el amor, y que alguien que no te espera no te merece...

'Podría acostarme con mil mujeres diferentes pero las olvidaría en un día, me basta un día a tu lado para recordarte por toda mi vida' La mirada que compartían era de dos completos enamorados, fue muy duro sólo poder abrazarse.

-Siempre dices lo que quieres -

-Así funcionó yo -

-Realmente nunca podría ser como el malo y loco Max -

-Y yo jamás pensaría en ser como la buena y perfecta Phoebe -

Ambos rieron y se separaron, realmente era duro sólo poder abrazarse!

-Cuando estamos así siempre me recuerda cuando éramos niños -

-A mi lo indecente que eres -

-Indecente? lo dice quien le entregó sus cien primeros besos a su gemelo -

-Eso fue en el pasado y era una niña, no sabía nada! -

-Ah.. La Phoebe niña, aún puedo verte vestida de princesa, diciéndoles a nuestro padres 'cuando yo crezca me casaré con Maxie, es mi sueño' y luego reías melodiosamente -

-Ese recuerdo esta prohibido! borra lo! olvidado ahora! -

-Estas loca! es mi más grande tesoro! si pudiera plasmarlo al digital lo tendría de fondo en todos los electrónicos! -

-Con..Como sea! me retiro! - Sonrojada se paró lista a marcharse más la vos de Max la hizo detenerse y girarse rápidamente.

-Oye... te amo -Fue en vos suave pero audible, estas palabras siempre eran acompañada de una sonrisa tan sincera como la de un niño, así lo veía Phoebe.

-Si... yo también te amo -La respuesta era idéntica, de forma que a Max siempre le traía buenas memorias.

Ambos se desearon buenas noches y ella se marchó, con la misma sensación de hace tres años, el sentir que nada a cambiado, que no existe nadie tan importante para uno que el otro, esa sensación cálida que le dice a ambos, 'Seguimos siendo nosotros mismos' era la tercera vez que eran envuelto por este sentimiento.

Max Thunderman se sentía dichoso en ese momento, el amaba a su hermana, pero conociendo a Phoebe se le hacía difícil ver un relación amorosa en el futuro.

Si bien el aprendió con el tiempo a aceptar ese hecho, no significa que aceptara lo que con lleva, y la idea de Phoebe entregándose a alguien más, ahora no era de su agrado, pero sabiendo que ella seguiría la resolución de casarse y entregarse a alguien que ama lo tranquilizaba, por que para eso faltaban años.

Si por el fuera tomaría a su hermana en cualquier momento, pero respetaba las decisiones de esta, y mientras el pueda estar a su lado, haciéndola reír cuando esté triste, protegiéndola o molestándola, Max era feliz, ahora que confirmaba que ella lo sigue amando de la misma forma estaba dichoso, dispuesto a dormir se dirigió a apagar todo pero algo llamo su atención.

*Sniff Sniff sob sob*

-Estas llorando? -Cuestiono a su mejor amigo del cual se olvidó completamente

-Pero se aman tanto... y no pueden estar juntos ... y soy un conejo! -Ignorando olímpicamente al conejo Max se dirigió a dormir

-Como sea, buenas noches, deja de ver dramas, etc -

* * *

-Más tarde esa noche

-Max... Max... despierta -Entre abriendo los ojos deslumbró una figura femenina, actuando en base a experiencias previas actuó.

-Hyah! -La fémina gimió de sorpresa al ser apresada debajo de Max, este sin previo aviso capturó los labios de la chica, notando poca resistencia el comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, ignorando la camisa simple y el sostén apresó al seno derecho con su mano, jugueteando con el pezón provocando gemidos que morían en su garganta, no contento con esta reacción dirigió su mano restante hacia la intimidad de su víctima, apenas rozar sus dedos contra la entrada y pellizcar el clítoris la chica se abrazo fuertemente a Max, este se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que se corrió la joven bajo de el, un pensamiento rápido le llegó a Max "Estoy en la guarida... Yo nunca traje una chica a la guarida" sin pensar en nada más busco el rostro de su acompañante, al verla el se alejó de tal forma que terminó en el suelo.

-Pero que carajos! Tu...-

*Chan Cham chan cham*

Sonidos de drama cortesías de Colosso

* * *

Holas lector, antes que nada quisiera informar que solo en este capitulo hablare respecto a esta historia. Es decir, que no pondré nada al final de los siguientes capítulos. Cual quier duda por favor comentar que siempre es bueno saber que mejorar.

Y respecto a la historia, pues soy de los que gusta de iniciar en una situación, y luego ir desarrollando tanto a los personajes como a la historia.

Soy alguien que no cree en las etiquetas para las historias, es decir que no me gusta escribir en un solo sentido. Por lo que esta historia no tendrá solo Humor y romance.

Realmente me encanta los personajes de The Thunderman, son las bases perfectas para un millar de historias y dibujos. Y las parejas de MaxXPhoebe y BillyXNora son de mis favoritas, aunque también me inclino por el MaxXCherry y el ColossosXOc.

Esta historia esta escrita hasta el Quinto capitulo pero la iré subiendo cuando termine otro capitulo. Ya tengo la estructura de toda la historia solo queda conectar mis dispersadas ideas y poner manos a la obra.

Por lo que puedo decirles que el desarrollo que le he dado a cada personaje puede diferir con la serie. No obstante son el concepto que he desarrollado en base de mi analice de la serie. Puedo decirles que esta historia simplemente es distinta.

En Fin Adiue. :3

Buscadme en Devianart como Crismoster25, dibujos de esta serie y otras los esperan.


	2. Amar no significa que debas amar

Nunca podría ser como tu

Segundo Capitulo: Amar no significa que debes amar…

* * *

Phoebe Thunderman repasaba su vida luego de un tranquilo domingo de estudios, ella y su gemelo poseían un secreto, más grande que sus poderes y su familia de súper héroes.

Ellos se aman, no como familia ni como amigos, el amor que sentían era el de amante, novios o parejas, etc.

Y aunque ahora es conciente de que esto no esta bien, cuando comenzó no lo sabía, tenían diez años cuando su hermano se le confesó, aunque ella ya lo amaba de antes.

* * *

-Pasado-

-Oye, Oye, escucha -Max entró al patio trasero corriendo agitando su mano, Phoebe quien jugaba con sus muñecas se puso de pie.

-Que quieres Maxie? -Ella estaba molesta por que Max llegó tarde a la hora de los juegos.

-Te amo! -Dijo este tomándoles las manos y sonriendo ampliamente

-Yo también te amo! -Respondió felizmente olvidando todo su enojo

Sin más Max se inclinó y le dio un tímido beso a su gemela, fue el primer beso de ambos

-Whaa, mi primer beso, soy tan feliz -Palabras de una Phoebe sonrojada

-Primer? que hay del Sr. gruñidos- Cuestiono Max fingiendo inocencia. El había engañado a Phoebe antes para que besara a un oso de felpa.

-Cállate! ese no cuenta! un peluche no puede contar! -Exclamó ella haciendo pucheros

-Jajaja.. ya veo, lo siento por El Sr. Gruñidos -Sin encargo siguió riéndose de Phoebe

-Oh! eres tan malo Maxie! -Oculto su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de Max abrazándolo, este sólo acariciaba su cabeza mientras reía levemente.

Así comenzaron a ser más novios que hermanos, aunque solo actuaban así cuando estaban solos o en su hogar. Por que Phoebe sentía vergüenza, aunque a Max no le importaba realmente quien sepa.

Paso el tiempo, cerca de un año y medio, su familia al parecer fue la única en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos, si bien al principio lo tomaron como un juego entre niños, cuando notaron lo serio del asunto decidieron interferir.

El evento que sucedió en esas fechas cambio a Phoebe para siempre.

Esa tarde Phoebe tenía una cita con Max, irían a un parque cercano a pasear, Max ya se encontraba allí, pero ella había sido detenida por sus padres, ellos le dieron otra charla sobre por que no debía ser la novia de Max, ella comenzaba a entenderlo pero aún no lo aceptaba, por lo que se dirigió a el parque.

En el parque dos niños compartían bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Oye, Max, tu crees que soy linda? -

-Si, bastante linda y dulce -

-Ya veo... que bueno.. -

-Mh? - La niña se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos! -Sin más la niña se fue, Max se puso de pie y la despidió perezosamente con una mano.

...

..

.

"Quien era esa?" Así es, Max pasó cerca de una hora junto a una niña desconocida, aunque sentía que la vio en alguna parte antes, no obstante, ella lo conocía al parecer, y como ella le invitó un helado mientras pasaban el rato, el no puso pegas. El no le presto un mínimo de atención, ya que sólo pensaba cuando llegaría Phoebe, y si no fuera por el beso, el ni se hubiera enterado de que se iba.

Algo cayo a espaldas de Max poniéndolo en alerta, y siguiendo su entrenamiento tomo distancia de esa presencia ya que era muy peligrosa.

Era Phoebe quien bajo del árbol y ahora se ponía de pie

"Phoebe!? no, imposible, la presencia de su gemela siempre fue cálida y amorosa, pero la de esta era asfixiante y hostil, no había forma de que sea su amada hermana!"

-Mentiroso...

-ELLA no es linda...

-ELLA no es dulce...

-Para MI Maxie, sólo YO soy linda...

-Para MI Maxie, sólo YO soy dulce...

-Para MI Maxie, sólo YO soy perfecta...

-Por que SIEMPRE estaremos JUNTOS...

Si bien Max soñaba con un futuro donde pueda afirmar que conocía perfectamente a su gemela, ahora deseaba con todo su ser jamás haber conocido este lado de ella.

El miedo lo paralizo, observó a la entidad a los ojos, aquellos faros negros tan vacíos como el egoísmo humano, y comprendió, que Phoebe es aterradora.

Una roca pasó a centímetros de su cabeza haciéndole reaccionar, Un círculo de más proyectiles giraba sobre Phoebe, Max no tubo tiempo para sorprenderse de los poderes de su hermana, cuando otro ataque llegó, el lo esquivo por poco.

Más objetos se agrupaban sobre Phoebe quien poseía una expresión vacía, mientras murmuraba 'mentiroso' infinitamente, Max no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué en ese momento, Phoebe era demasiado poderosa para que el la detenga, así que implemento la graciosa huida tras el tercer ataque.

Tras más de veinte minutos de persecución Max finalmente despisto a Phoebe. Apoyo la espalda en el roble donde se escondía, llevo sus rodillas al pecho en un intento de brindarse calor, su gemela uso proyectiles escarchados para detenerlo, abrazando sus rodillas escondió su rostro entre ellas, si iba a morir quería saber por qué.

"Esto es una mierda, realmente voy a morir por que mi hermana está celosa de una niña que es prácticamente una desconocida para mi?" Rió con una mueca insana, era la única respuesta que encontró.

Reflexionando más profundamente, Max recordó que su gemela nunca demostró celos antes, y que estos últimos días sus padres habían intentado convencerla de abandonar la idea de noviazgo, así que tal vez era algo como acumulación de estrés o algo así.

"No lo acepto, ella no debería ser así, debería decir 'Maxie! deja de mirar a otras niñas o me enojare mucho! Hmp!' luego haría un puchero y se cruzaría de brazos, esa era la Phoebe celosa que quería ver! no está Psico que parecía lista para hacer una masacre"

-Te encontré... -Horrorizado Levantó la mirada, su gemela estaba hay, y dos bancos del parque levitaban a su lado.

-Maxie... deja de mirar a otras niñas o... los mataré... - "! Destruiste mis fantasías completamente!"

Con una mano levantada Phoebe se preparó para el ataque final.

"Es todo!? Así termina mi historia!? Muerto en las manos de quien más amo!? No! reacciona Maximus! has algo maldición! di algo!"

-Por... !Por favor se mi prometida! -Arrodillado se abrazo a ella

-! No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti! -De hecho Max no imaginaba una vida si esto no funcionaba.

Dos objetos pesados cayeron cerca, Levantó la mirada esperanzado, gotas cálidas cayeron en su rostro, se encontró a una Phoebe llorando, se encontró a su amada Phoebe llorando, se puso de pie en el acto para abrazarla y darle un beso.

-Si..*Kiss*..Acepto..*Kiss*..Maxie..*Kiss*.. -Tras eso Phoebe se desplomó en los brazos de Max.

* * *

-Actualidad-

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, se disculpó con Max y prometió controlar mejor sus celos en el futuro, volvieron a ser los novios de ante, y meses después terminaron.

Fue por decisión de ella, Max dejo en claro que a él no le importaba la moralidad, bien o mal, todo le valía lo mismo, pero quería que ella sea feliz, y si estando así ella era feliz, por el estaba bien.

Si bien al principio fue difícil controlar los celos y aceptar las decisiones del otro, con el tiempo se acostumbraron.

De cierta manera seguían siendo los mismos, el seguía molestándola, ella seguía respondiendo. Se seguían protegiendo y pidiendo concejos, siempre se sentían completo junto al otro.

Phoebe aprendió mucho del amor que siente por Max. Que nunca sabrás o elijaras de quien estar enamorada y que no siempre podrás estar con esa personas. Por que era tan bizarro, eran gemelos totalmente opuestos, casi siempre discuten, compiten y pelean, aunque esto nació desde la loca idea de Max de ser un súper villano. Y lo cierto era que ella y Max disfrutaban competir con el otro o demostrar quien tenia razón… Tal ves no era tan bizarro su amor y lo único que de verdad representaba un impedimento era su sangre… Pero tal ves… Phoebe deshizo los pensamientos que surgían de su mente y prosiguió a pensar en otros temas.

En cuanto al tema romance, ambos podrían definirse en una sola palabra, fracaso.

Phoebe era consciente de que buscaba a su hermano en los novios que tubo, y que más de una vez acepto una cita por que su hermano saldría con alguien, no estaba orgullosa, pero no podía cambiar el pasado.

La mayoría de sus romance terminaron por la misma razón, simplemente la persona con la que salía no era su Max, aunque los últimos novios terminaron con ella por otra razón, y era su negación a tener sexo, estuvo algo deprimida por esto, pero tras la charla con Max se sentía renovada.

Pensando en su gemelo recordó que este hace mucho que no tenia novia, si no como ella llamaba 'zorras', aunque nunca dejaría a Max saber esto, ya que no tenía ningún derecho de quejarse de las compañía de este, pero agradecía que Max nunca haya traído a ninguna de estas chicas a casa.

Ella sabía que su gemelo trataba de mantener su vida nocturna lo más apartada de su familia, no obstante como ambos estaban en la misma preparatoria, era imposible que ella no se enterara de las andanzas del otro, y más de una vez alguna zorra le pedía el número de su hermano, esto no le debería molestar tanto si no fuera por que muchas de las zorras eran más linda que ella, no podía evitar que su orgullo sea herido cuando una de las más linda de la escuela hacia alarde de que consiguió una noche con Max Thunderman.

En realidad no podía culpar a nadie, Max era el tipo de Hombre ideal, alto, apuesto, fuerte, intelectual, divertido, sociable, y según los rumores un 'amante salvaje y insaciable', con esto en mente la imagen de su hermano desnudo le llegó, agito la cabeza rápidamente, esa imagen solo llevaría a pensamientos más indecentes.

'Y me he dado cuenta de lo hermosas que se han puesto'

El rostro de Phoebe se encendió al instante, sabía que su hermano sólo la estaba molestando como siempre, pero eso no detiene el cosquilleo que siente en el vientre, esto solo le hacía daño, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse en una situación x con Max, suspiro pesadamente, realmente estaba enamorada.

El día anterior ella y Max compartieron un momento íntimo y tierno, ese recuerdo era más de su estilo, aunque sabía que no estaba bien que siguieran enamorados, lo que no se puede evitar no se puede evitar. Con eso en mente saco un pequeño diario debajo de su cama, busco la última página donde tenía una pequeña lista.

Besos= 100

Abrazos=127

Dormir juntos=214

Tomarse de las manos=82

Citas=59

Esta era una lista que comenzó al inicio de su noviazgo con Max, y aunque el le dijo que llevar la cuenta de esas cosas era perturbador, ella no le tomó importancia.

Si bien su noviazgo duro casi dos años, ella conservo la lista oculta, y fue haciendo los cambios correspondientes con el tiempo.

Por primera vez en toda la noche notó la hora, ya era tarde, hizo un cambio en la lista, escondió todo nuevamente y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

-Días después

-jueves

-noche

-Quiero tener relaciones con Max! -La habitación tembló, Cherry quien se encontraba en la cama, por la sorpresa y movimientos terminó en el suelo

-He! Terremoto!? -Phoebe al oír la voz de su mejor amiga reaccionó, todo se detuvo.

-Que dijiste? -Cuestiono Thunder chica, ayudando a Cherry a ponerse de pie.

-Hum?...Terremoto? -

-No, no, antes -

-...Ah! si, quiero tener relaciones con Max -Otro temblor y Cherry volvió al suelo.

-Wha! que sucede!? -Todo se detuvo otra vez, Phoebe extendió una mano a su mejor amiga, pero ignoro la mano de esta y la tomo por el cuello.

-Que quieres decir? -

-Whaa... cerca... muy cerca -Cherry estaba muy incómoda, Phoebe invadía su espacio vital con actitud poco amistosa.

Suspirando Phoebe la soltó, se acomodo en posición de indio, y invito a su mejor amiga hacer lo mismo, esta, más aliviada acato la orden en silencio.

Pensando que tal vez fue demasiado directa, Cher comenzó a explicarse.

-.. Bueno, verás, sabes que no tengo novio y que sigo siendo virgen, si bien no me molesta, desde el otro día cuando vimos a Max des.. desnudo, pues me ha entrado curiosidad el tema, y lo hablé con el ya que le tengo cierta confianza, y pues llegamos a un consentimiento, y quería tu opinión ya que... he?... Phoebe? -Se detuvo ya que estaba recibiendo una nada amistosa mirada de la Thunderman presente.

-No -

-He?... no? -

-No lo harán -

-he?... Heee!? Por que!?-

-Ha!? Eres idiota!? Eh!? Eres idiota!? -

-No lo repitas! -

-No lo harán y punto! Lo prohíbo!

-Prohibir!? No puedes hacer eso! -

-Puedo! Yo soy su gemela! -

-Eso no te da ningún derecho! No eres su novia! -

-no.. No importa! El nunca se fijará en alguien como tú! Torpe! - Phoebe salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a su mejor amiga herida por sus palabras.

...

..

.

Una hora después, Phoebe volvió al cuarto, aun en la penumbra distinguió a Cherry sobre la bolsa de dormir, Ambas chicas tenían un camino de lágrimas secas en sus rostros.

-Perdón -Ambas al unísono, Phoebe se arrodilló para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-No debí haber dicho eso -

-Yo no debí haber gritado -

-Lamento haber actuado de esa manera -

-No, yo fui muy directa -

-Esa no es escusa para mi comportamiento -

-Pero Phoebe, si de verdad te incomoda, puedo decirle a Max que no, no hay ningún problema -

-No, hazlo, si es lo que quieres hacer -

-Estas segura? -

-Si... sin importar que, tu eres mi mejor amiga -

-Y tu la mía -

Siguieron abrazadas, ambas estaban más aliviadas, pero sólo en la mirada de Phoebe aún había dejes de tristeza.


	3. A su propio ritmo

Nunca podría ser como tu

Tercer Capitulo: A su propio ritmo…

* * *

-! Pero que carajos!? Cherry!? - Un escandalizado Max se puso de pie, tras caer de su cama.

-Cal.. Calma... Max. *Ahh* necesito.. *Ahh* Ai..aire - La joven quien se encontraba en la cama del nombrado respondió con dificultad, presa aun de los efecto del orgasmo, con el cabello y ropa en desorden, las manos cruzadas en su pecho, las mejillas con gran rubor, y la mirada un tanto perdida. Esa era una imagen bastante agradable a los ojos de Max.

-Si claro, tomate tu tiem..!Ni una mierda! !Que haces en mi guarida!? -

-Si.. *suspiro* Dios... si que eres asombroso, tienes manos mágicas! -

-No, que va, sólo es practi.. ! Responde la maldita pregunta! -

-De verdad Max, que fue eso? La forma que me besaste fue tan demandante! y como me acariciabas, me derretí completamente! Nunca sentí algo así! fue sorprendente! -

-Si, es algo que me gusta hacer cuando paso la noche con una mujer, la mayoría queda maravillada, ya que nadie espera ser atacada de esa forma - En una pose altanera Max respondía a una Cherry que lo miraba con admiración.

-Max eres increíble! - *Ojos en estrellas*

-Lo se! -*Risa de villano victorioso*

...

..

.

-!?Por que coño te respondí!? -

-Hum..? Cortesía? -

Max hizo un gesto de exasperación, luego suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Era de conocimiento popular que Cherry vivía a su ritmo, el debía imponer su propio ritmo si quería respuesta.

-Cherry? -

-Hum? -

-Que necesitas? - La joven quien estaba distraída con su ropa, se centró completamente en Max y su pregunta.

...

..

.

-! No recuerdas!? -

-! Whaa! no me asustes! -

Max quiso hacer un facepalm, pero un aroma particular lo distrajo de su exasperación. Olfateo detenidamente su pegajosa mano, eran sin dudas los jugos de amor de la chica a su lado.

-Q..Que!? No~! -Cherry muy avergonzada impidió a Max lamerse la mano.

-Cherry, suéltame -

-No! Es algo vergonzoso! -

-Claro que no, es un acto completamente natural! -

-Eso es imposible! -

-Cherry suelta mi mano o te congeló -

-No me importa! -

-Argh! no tiene sentido! como te puede avergonzar esto, te masturbe hace poco sabes? -Como dándose cuenta de esto, Cherry soltó a Max.

-Es verdad~ Soy una mujer sin moral~ -Abrazando la almohada de Max, la chica rodó por la cama de lado a otro. Esto solo molestaba más al chico presente.

De pronto la joven se detuvo, y observó a su alrededor.

-Oye... tu cama es bastante amplia, es de estilo matrimonial? -

-! Que carajos importa!? ! Quieres morir!? !Ha!? -Max explotó, acercaba en forma amenazante las manos al cuello de su víctima.

-Whaa! perdón! no me mates! -Cherry trato de escapar, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que levitaba sobre el suelo.

-Elije! Morir de hipotermia o azada como un pollo! - *sonrisa de villano*

-!Ninguna! libérame por favor~ - *Lágrimas*

-Bien! asada será! -Max tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-No~! -

Riendo levemente, Max descendió a la chica sobre la cama, se cruzo de brazos frente a ella.

-Habla o Muere en el intento -

-Que.. *sniff* ..quieres saber? -

Max pensó en no tomar venganza por la exasperación causada por la chica, pero ese absurdo pensamiento murió en el acto.

-Cuando me viste desnudo, que pensaste? - *Serieusly*

-Que?... Quee~!? No,no,no,no,no, Imposible! No puedo responder eso! -Lentamente Cherry comenzó a levitar.

-Espera! te diré! te diré! -Siguió elevándose.

-Bien Hablaré!.. Yo pensé! pensé... pensé... !Pensé que te veías más apuesto y atrayente de lo usual! pero de forma distinta y nueva! y!..y...y !Y 'Eso' lucia bastante grande y asombroso! Whaa! -Cherry fue puesta de cabeza en el aire, quedando a centímetros con el rostro de Max.

-'Eso'? podrías ser más específica? -Pese a tener una expresión seria, Max estaba pasando un buen momento torturando a Cherry.

-Hee? .. pues.. ya sabes... eso.. tu.. tu.. tu p..pene -El rostro de la chica se encendió de tal forma que vapor comenzaba a verse, segundos después fue depositada en la cama, inmediatamente hundió el rostro en la almohada de Max, pataleando infantilmente, seguramente llorando de vergüenza.

Max se alejó un poco, controlando las ganas de reír miro en otra dirección, necesitaba calmarse, era consciente de que seguir jugando con la chica podía terminar en un escenario x, un pensamiento le llegó de pronto.

"No me digas que..."

Observó a la joven boca a bajo en su cama, al parecer más calmada. A los ojos de Max se encontraba súper vulnerable.

Posó lentamente una mano sobre el trasero de la chica, esta se tenso pero no dio ninguna señal de resistencia, continuo el movimiento de su mano por entre las piernas hasta el núcleo de la joven, jugo a través de la ropa ganando pequeños jadeos departe de Cherry.

"...Ella de verdad vino por esto? "

Con algo de desesperación se posó sobre la chica sin aplastarla, le dio vuelta buscando el rostro de ella, la almohada callo, y el se encontró a una Cherry bastante avergonzada y temerosa, el cruce de miradas sólo duró unos segundos, ella apartó la vista primero.

-No... me molestaría si continúas hasta el final... -*9999 HIT* Todo el auto control de Max se fue al diablo.

Sin más atacó los labios de Cherry, aprovechando el gemido de sorpresa que ella dio, introdujo la lengua invadiendo la boca de la chica, al separarse, disgusto de la expresión atontada de la joven.

Continúo su labor comenzando a desvestir a la chica.

-Max? estas despierto? -La sangre se le heló, inmediatamente recordó donde se encontraba, con quien y lo que estaba por hacer.

-Max?... Estas hay? -Las cobijas puestas a modo de cortinas impedían a Phoebe ver en la dirección de la cama de Max.

-Si? *Guarda silencio* -Max usando sus poderes mantuvo elevadas las cobijas, y luego cerro la boca a Cherry, quien al parecer no entendía la situación.

-Que estas haciendo? -

-Yo?... Pues ya sabes...Cosas... secretas... de genio malvado? -

-Ok... Dime Max, has visto a Cherry? -

-A Cherry? No, se quedó a dormir? *estate quieta* -

-Si, estábamos charlando y de pronto dijo que tenía que bajar por algo, pero como no regreso, me preocupe un poco -

-Tranquila, seguro que se perdió en el camino, y deambula por el jardín ahora - *Jajaja..Agk*

-Estas bien?

-Si, sólo me golpeé *Golpe* con esta cosa *forcejeo* ignora eso, tengo todo bajo control! -

-Claro... Sabes, quería agradecerte por la charla que tuvimos, de verdad me hacía falta... gracias por siempre estar -

-Seguro, aunque ya sabes, no me gusta actuar con nobleza, así que ni lo menciones -

-Siempre dices algo así, por que no sólo admites que eres uno de los buenos - *risilla*

-No tienes que buscar a alguien? - *Suspiro irritado*

-Si~ noches~ -

-Si, ya lárgate -

...

..

.

-Uhh~ Tienes la mano pesada! -Protestó Cherry conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Lo tienes merecido! tienes idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido si Phoebe nos descubría? -Max con una expresión de molestia, se cruzó de brazos.

-Estoy segura que no hubiera sido tan malo -

-Claro, lo único que tuve que haber dicho es 'Phoebe, no ves que quiero coger con tu mejor amiga, por que no vuelves a dormir y dejas de fastidiar', seguramente eso no hubiera terminado mal -

-Eso hubiera molestado a cualquiera! No podrías ser más sutil -

-Seguro, y que tal un cliché clásico 'Phoebe?! Esto no es lo que parece!' obviamente tu no lo hubieras arruinado con algo como, 'Si! solo estábamos por tener relaciones!', verdad? -

-Oye, como adivinaste que yo...-Cherry se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, aunque demasiado tarde. Max no sabía si reír o llorar por esto.

-En fin, dejemos ese asunto de lado, necesito preguntarte algo importante -

-Hum? Adelante -

-De verdad quieres perder la virginidad conmigo? -Max penetro con la mirada los ojos singulares de la chica. Tras un momento de dudas la chica respondió con determinación.

-Si, es lo que quiero - *Sonrisa encantadora*

-Ok -Con media sonrisa acaricio la cabeza de la adolescente, sin saber por qué siempre se sentía el mayor ante Phoebe y Cherry.

-Pero si vamos a hacerlo, vamos a hacerlo bien -

Max se sentó apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, invito a Cherry a acompañarlo, esta acepto gustosa.

-A que te refieres? -El sentirse envuelta en los brazos de Max le provoca ligeras sensaciones en el vientre.

-Mhn, una cita, el próximo sábado -Con el mentón apoyado en la coronilla de Cherry, Max era abordado por una tranquilizadora calidez.

-Una cita? -

-Si, es lo ideal, salir, conocerse mas y terminar la noche en un hotel -

-Claro, suena divertido! -

-Esa es la idea -

*Risas leves*

-Pero tengo una duda -

-Dispara -

-Por que un hotel? -

-Preferirías que sea en tu casa? -

-No, sería imposible -

-Vamos no estarás sugiriendo que sea aquí, verdad? -

-De hecho, si - *jeje*

-Oye piensa un poco, sobran las razones por las cuales esa no es una buena idea - *suspiro*

Después de un momento, Max casi podía imaginarse humo salir de la cabeza de Cherry.

*Cof, Cof, cualquiera puede entrar*

-Ya se! Cualquiera puede entrar! -

*Hee, bien hecho, eres increíble* Max acariciaba a Cherry en la cabeza, como a una infante

*Na~ ni fue tan difícil* Ignorando el como estaba siendo tratada, la chica se veía bastante feliz.

-Eso me recuerda, si no ingresaste por el tubo, como lo hiciste? -

-Oh, use una copia de tu llave - "Oye, ese es comportamiento de una acosadora"

-Phoebe tiene muchas copias, no es curioso? - "Sin duda era obra de una verdadera acosadora! "

-No realmente, ya sabes como es ella, no le gusta mucho el tubo -

-Oh, tienes razón -

-Si, sabes, creo que deberías decirle a Phoebe lo que vamos a hacer -La duda era palpable en cada sílaba.

-Seguro? no sería algo raro? -

-Seguramente, pero creo que se sentiría herida si le ocultamos algo así -

-Tienes razón, bien lo haré antes de nuestra cita! -Con determinación la chica giro el cuerpo. Fue inesperado para Max el beso que recibió.

-Noches~ -Con una sonrisa traviesa la chica se despidió. El adolescente sólo levantó la mano en respuesta.

..

-Esto va terminar mal -Tras un largo suspiro exclamó el aspirante a súper villano.

-Vamos Max, que te hace decir eso -Su mentor conejo hablo.

-Sabes muy bien que -

-Es el hecho que tu hermana gemela esta profundamente enamorada de ti? -

-Si..-

-Y que pronto sabrá que quieres acostarte con su mejor amiga? -

-he..-

-Por no mencionar su terrible problema de personalidad, y su cierta tendencia sádica para contigo -

-...-

-Pero realmente, si lo piensas bien, no hay de que preocuparse si Phoebe sabe controlarse -Conociendo el trauma de Max para con la otra Phoebe, Colosso decidió calmar a su alumno.

-Tie..Tienes razón, Phoebe sabe controlarse, además ella quiere mucho a Cherry, y no creo que realmente le afecte tanto el asunto - *Risa insana*

Luego de que Max se dispusiera a dormir, Colossos meditaba un poco. El tenía plena confianza en Max y en su capacidad como villano, por lo que sabía que el chico saldría librado si las cosas se ponían mal, pero la pregunta era, que tan bien librado?


	4. Diferencias

Nunca podría ser como tu

Cuarto Capitulo: Existe siempre una diferenta en lo que pensamos, sentimos y hacemos….

* * *

*Nunca quise a nadie tanto como a vos

Por eso es que empiezo a dudar

Si seremos hermanos que nos separaron

y nosotros sin saberlo nos volvimos a juntar...*

Max observó a la niña frente a él trabajar, al ver a su hermanita experimentar, se le hacía difícil no recordar viejos tiempos. Chloe entre baile y canto, llevaba y traía elementos diversos de aquí y allá, todo terminaba en un cubo metálico, del cual muchos cables sobre salían.

-La base de tu teoría es correcta, más el material usado es realmente un error, podrías al menos considerar usar cobre en el recubrimiento en lugar de Cuero? -Cuestiono Max a la niña, más recibió por sexta vez en la noche la misma respuesta.

-Pero no seria lindo~ -Max suspiro, realmente dudaba del éxito del experimento, sobre todo si la menor seguía poniendo estética por encima de la calidad.

-Chloe, ese no es el punto, la idea es que funcione correctamente, podrás encargarte de la estética una vez logrado eso -Cual profesor, Max aconsejaba a la menor Thunderman.

-Max, conoces mi... -La niña se interrumpió por un estruendo, al parecer la puerta azotada con fuerza. Phoebe bajo por las escaleras con fuertes pisadas, su mirada no profesaba nada bueno.

-Max que hiciste esta vez? -Con expresión un tanto asustada hablo la niña a su mayor. Este con sus poderes apago los equipos.

-No te exaltes quieres, sólo ve a dormir, podrás continuar mañana tu experimento -Deseándole suerte, Chloe desapareció tras una luz.

*Paff*

Apenas lo alcanzó, Phoebe le planto una bofetada. Max realmente no se espero eso.

-! Como pudiste Max!? ! Cherry es mi mejor amiga! -

-Phoebe, sólo escucha...-

-! No! !No lo haré! -

-Phoebe, por favor.. -Max intento acercarse a Phoebe, pero esta se alejó con una mirada herida

-Como puedes?... !Como puedes decirme que me amas! !Y después seducir a mi mejor amiga! -

-!No es así! !Son... son asuntos distintos..-

-!Ja! !De que me sorprendo! !Eres Max Thunderman! !Un villano! -

-Phoebe... -

-!Tal vez ya sedujiste a mis otras amigas! -

-No es así... -

-!Recuerdo que a Sarah siempre le gustaste! -

-Te estas excediendo... -

-!Dime Max! !Te divertiste con ella!? -

-Silencio..-

-!Disfrutaste de su amor!? -

-Basta.. -

-!Te sentiste hombre al quitarle su vir..- Max tomo a Phoebe por los hombros y la azotó en una pared cercana.

-!Ya basta! -El rugido de Max silencio la noche.

La expresión de sorpresa de Phoebe cambio a una triste. La ira de Max se convirtió en arrepentimiento cuando lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de su gemela.

-Sólo... basta.. -La soltó, y se alejó. La chica se deslizó hasta quedar sentada, cubrió su rostro con las manos y cayo en el llanto.

Al tomar decisiones Max siempre trato de no causar un daño grave a Phoebe, pero también a veces la sobrestimaba. El olvidaba por momentos que ella, tras la figura de Phoebe la heroína, fuerte y valiente, sólo era una chica, que amaba a quien no debía amar.

La obligó a ponerse de pie y luego la abrazo. La chica se resistió débilmente pero al final dejo de pelear.

-Phoebe... A que le tienes miedo? -Pregunto con voz serena. La humedad se hizo presente en su pecho, pero no se quejó, sólo continuo esperando respuesta, noto como la respiración de su gemela se normalizaba.

-A... que dejes de amarme -El susurro llegó perfectamente a Max. Este trato de refutar pero la chica continua.

-Cherry no es como otras chicas, ella te conoce, y aún así se interesa en ti. Se que han pasado tiempo juntos, también que la has ayudado muchas veces. Max, creo que ella podría ser la chica que te haga olvidarme... y tengo miedo... aunque este mal... temo seguir amándote y que tu me olvides -

Max meditó lo dicho por su gemela, comprendía los miedos de esta, y admitía lo cierto para con su relación con Cherry.

-Phoebe.. Sabes que descubrí estos últimos años? -Como única respuesta la joven solo movió la cabeza en negativa.

-Que realmente no puedo amarte con egoísmo, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Por ello acepte cuando quisiste terminar. Y cuando apareció Link, de verdad creí que el te haría olvidarme, tuve mucho miedo de perderte, pero te veías tan feliz con el, que simplemente no podía arruinártelo. Comprendí que tu felicidad es más importante para mí, que el amor que siento, y que sólo por ti actuaría de forma noble -

Phoebe sollozaba de forma arrepentida, Max acaricio su cabeza de forma tranquilizadora.

-Me he comportado como una tonta! -

-Vamos calma, solo actuaste como una chica enamorada, es normal -

-No es normal enamorarse de tu gemelo! -

-Teniendo en cuenta los súper poderes, la dobles identidades, no creo que podamos definir qué es normal -

-Eres un tonto - *Pequeña sonrisa*

Luego de unos momentos finalmente Phoebe se alejó de Max.

-Y que harás respecto a Cherry? -

-Obviamente saldré con ella, aún no se si es la chica, y dudo que alguien me haga olvidarte, pero es una buena amiga y no quiero defraudarla -

-Entiendo..- Phoebe no reprimió una mueca de tristeza.

-Más importante es que deberías disculparte con alguien en tu cuarto - La chica lo miro con algo de sorpresa por esto.

-No hay que ser un genio para saber qué se te fue la lengua con Cher -Max le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, debo arreglar las cosas -A paso lento la chica se marchó

-Suerte -Como única respuesta recibió un asentimiento.

Max deambuló hasta caer en la cama.

-Lo ves Max, no fue tan malo - La voz de Colosso le llamó la atención.

-Claro, fue divertido! no espero el día para repetirlo - *Sarcarmus Maximus*

-Si quieres mi consejo, lo mejor es irse a dormir y dejar de pensar en todo -

-Ese... es un gran concejo -Max se encontraba cansado mentalmente, y no tardó ni un minuto en dormirse.

Con una inusual habilidad, Colosso cubrió al muchacho con una frazada y luego apago las luces.

-Buenas noches, mi aprendiz -Siguiendo su propio concejo, el conejo se durmió.


	5. Vivir solo cuesta vida

Nunca podría ser como tu

Quinto Capitulo: Vivir solo cuesta vida….

* * *

Los sistemas son perfectos para personas como el.

-Joven Maximus, es un placer verlo nuevamente -El hombre trajeado de mediana edad sonreía amablemente, Max la devolvió la sonrisa.

Fue tan simple hacerse con una pequeña fortuna personal, mediante al sistema de bancos actuales. Solo un poco de sistemas informáticos y algo de ayuda de un ex súper villano y listo.

-Igualmente señor Michael -El tono cortes usado, por un momento engaño al propio Max.

-Tan amable como siempre joven Maximus -Tras una corta risa, el hombre se dispuso a corroborar unos datos tras el elegante mostrador

Desde su mayoría de edad, Max decidió de darle un uso más excéntrico a su dinero. Así que, alquiló una habitación por un año en uno de los hoteles más lujoso de la ciudad. Además, necesitaba un lugar para llevar a las chicas de más clase con las que estuvo.

-Todo en orden, por favor disfrute de la velada -Con un gesto cortes lo despidió Michael.

Max se giró en busca de su pareja, la encontró con el rostro pegado al pequeño acuario en el Hall. El se acercó riendo levemente, no sin antes lanzar de forma imperceptible un trozo de papel a Michael.

"Que puedo decir, la consintieron demasiado :) "

Michael no pudo evitar reírse, convivía con demasiadas señoritas de esa índole, como para no entender la broma.

-Papi! quiero un pez así! -

-Claro mi princesa -

El humor de Michael aumento, realmente en el poco tiempo que conocía al joven Maximus, este había logrado en más de una vez sacarle una sonrisa.

* * *

Cherry había tenido la mejor cita de su vida. En primer lugar, Max la fue a buscar en su moto, aunque mucho más temprano de lo que ella creía, y no es como si nunca la hubiera llevado en moto, pero lo importante fue la sorpresa! Fueron a MetroBurgo! Y lo mejor del viaje fue que Max la dejo conducir, claro que era ilegal y que ella nunca había conducido una moto antes, pero la tentación la venció! fue algo increíble, si, tal vez Max tubo que usar sus poderes para evitar colisionar, pero luego de muchos intentos, ella lo logro

-Cher? -Cuestiono Max sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si? -No reprimió una sonrisa cuando esté la rodeo por los hombros.

-En que piensas? -

-En lo que hicimos, fue tan increíble - La chica no pudo evitar sonar cautivada.

Mientras el ascensor cumplía su función, ellos hablaron de su día.

Al llegar a la ciudad almorzaron en un restaurante familiar conocido por Max. Luego pasearon por la gran ciudad, Max le mostró muchos de los lugares que el conocía y algunas atracciones turísticas. Cherry aprendió mucho del joven, escuchó tantas anécdotas graciosas de su infancia, y en más de una ocasión el chico la protegió en el recurrido, ella tenía mala suerte y tendía a ser algo torpe, pero con Max cerca nada de eso importaba.

Cuando llegaron al gran Parque de la ciudad, Max se mostró conflictivo y hasta algo temeroso. Cherry pensó en que el joven había sufrido algún trauma en el lugar, queriendo remediar esto ella le dio un beso sorpresivo, y la mejor sonrisa de su arsenal. Max sorprendido solo atino a reírse, y agradecerle volviendo a la normalidad.

Al caer la noche Max la invitó a una cena en un restaurante bastante lujoso, claro está que tuvieron que cambiar sus ropas casuales, por lo que arribaron a una tienda de marca. Cherry se sintió algo sobre pasada por el vestido que Max quería comprar para ella, no por que fuese feo, al contrario es hermosísimo! y le quedaba a la perfección, pero era muy caro. No obstante, acepto el regalo, guiada más por los celos, es decir, es obvio que no era la primera vez que Max compraba en el lugar, y también gozaba de experiencia a la hora de elegir ropa femenina, lo que indica que ya había echo esto con otras. Pero Max le aseguro que nunca había comprado algo tan caro para una mujer, ella aceptó satisfecha esa respuesta.

El restaurante cohibió un poco a Cherry, pero la lecciones de ética que Phoebe impartió en ella durante años, le dieron la confianza que necesitaba. Cherry se sorprendió cuando un comensal se acercó a la mesa, no le sorprendió este hecho, si no la mención de Colosso!. Cuando el sujeto se fue, Max se volvió a ella y le dio una sonrisa algo maliciosa, ella se abstuvo de preguntar algo al respecto, no obstante Max le pidió guardara el secreto, y le prometió contarle en otro momento, eso le subió el ánimo Max confía en ella!. La cena continúo sin percances, y ellos se sumergieron en una atmósfera más íntima.

-Llegamos -Ambos quedaron frente la puerta carmesí, el número ochenta y cinco tallado en oro. Cherry al pensar en lo que harían tras esa puerta no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Max la tomo por la cintura en un gesto provocativo, y con su mano libre paso su tarjeta llave por el decodec.

* * *

El agua envolvía su ser, y el sonido de la ducha llenaba el cuarto.

Tras maravillarse con la habitación, Cherry decidió tomar una ducha antes del gran momento que viviría.

Ella llevo un mano a su pecho, latidos acelerados delataban su nerviosismo. Realmente no era buena siendo consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La vida era más llevadera cuando uno era inconsciente de ciertas cosas.

Pero este no era el caso, ella y Max serían uno físicamente, y tal vez con suerte lo serían de una forma más profunda como ella deseaba. Era absurdo mentirse, ella esta enamorada del joven hombre en que Max se convirtió. Claro que ella había tratado de no quedar enredada en amor con Max, pero el joven sin buscarlo, había conquistado el pequeño y frágil corazón de Cherry.

Realmente, desde que se conocieron ella sintió atracción hacia Máx, atracción que se convirtió con el tiempo en amor. Pero siempre tuvo dudas respecto a hacer algo por dichos sentimientos, también estaba Phoebe... Pero ella decidió ignorar esas dudas, fue luego del evento de desnudes de Max, que ella había conseguido el suficiente valor y decidió luchar por un lugar en el pequeño corazón del aspirante a Súper villano. Y hasta el momento todo había marchado relativamente bien, ahora ella debía mostrar su valía de mujer y atrapar a Max.

Y si bien no era tan linda o inteligente o experimentada como las chicas con que Max ha estado, ella tenía sus ventajas. Cherry es una muy buena amiga de Max, y ella lo conoce. A deferencia de las chicas de la prepa o por hay', Cherry no buscaba al chico rebelde, don Juan de Hidenville. Ella se enamoró del aspirante a súper villano, el chico que ama la Navidad, ese que aunque suele quejarse de su familia en el fondo se preocupa por ellos, y que cuyo mejor amigo es un conejo parlante. Cherry se enamoró del verdadero Maximus Thunderman, y ya con eso había eliminado a la mayoría de su competencia.

Y aunque mucho de ese pensamiento no ayudaba realmente al verdadero tema, ser consciente de ello le ayudaba a sobre llevar los nervios.

-Pareces motivada -

-Si~ -Respondió sin pensar. Max se encontraba frente a ella, su ser también envuelto en el agua, una sonrisa maliciosa le hacía entender que el joven había estado desde hace un tiempo hay.

Quedo enmudecida por tan deslumbrante aparición, sus piernas temblaron, y sólo atino a apretar el jabón en sus manos de tal forma que salió disparado en alguna dirección. Por suerte Max estaba hay para evitar accidentes.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ambos lentamente quedaron en un trance. El avanzó y ella retrocedió inconscientemente, su espalda chocó contra los fríos azulejos de la pintoresca decoración. A solo centímetros el se detuvo, con una delicadeza desconocida acaricio la mejilla de ella, esta disfruto el contacto anhelando hacerlo solo propio. Con un cuidado negado para seres como el, levantó la mandíbula de ella y acortó lentamente la distancia entre ellos. El beso robo el poco aliento que les quedaba, los cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, piel con piel debajo de la lluvia artificial. Una corriente de sensaciones los llenó, entrelazaron sus dedos sin saberlo. Ella llevo una mano al extenso pecho de el. Este acaricio con finura la cintura de ella. El beso se profundizo, ambos disfrutaron del sabor del otro hasta que se separaron.

-Whao...-

-Yeah...-

Cherry abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontró con una sonrisa poco común en Max, una sin malicia ni diversión, solo una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Ella supo que se había enamorado de Max un poco más.

-KYaah! -Como pudo se cubrió con los brazos.

-Vamos, no me digas que recién notaste nuestra desnudes -

-Yo.. hmm... humn -Ella no quería decir que en realidad se olvidó de todo por un momento.

-Calma, esta bien, Deseo verte - El tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Cherry se sorprendió y quedó encantada al escuchar esto. Es decir, Max la desea, a ella! A la chica con el título de la más torpe, la cual no pudo mantener una relación por más de un año. Un nuevo brillo de confianza nació en la mirada de Cherry.

Con lentitud descubrió su níveo cuerpo, cuando ella quedó completamente expuesta toda su confianza desapareció. En un segundo la mirada de Max se afiló, su presencia se volvió intensa y dominante. A la mente de Cherry llegó la imagen de un conejo acorralado frente a un gran lobo. Ella inmediatamente supo cómo serían y quería que fueran las cosas Max. El corazón de Cherry dio un vuelco y un sentido de temor se instaló en su ser.

-Qu.. - Un pequeño quejido de sorpresa escapó por sus labios. Max le tomó por la cintura con ambas manos, luego la fue acercando hasta abrazarla firmemente. El rostro de Cherry se coloro completamente.

-Escucha mi corazón -Con voz calma le ordenó, ella obedeció aunque con lentitud.

-Sólo somos diferentes, pero iguales -

Ella tardo unos segundos en entender la frase. Pero al escuchar los latidos de Max lo comprendió. El también sentía nervios, sus latidos lo delataban, como a ella. Pero el demostraba sus nervios en su presencia. Cherry rodeo con sus brazos a Max por el cuello, este recibió con gusto sus labios en un beso que se profundizo. Cherry estaba muy feliz, por lo que causaba en Max.

Al terminar el beso se separaron, ambos sonreían, la presencia de Max no cambio, pero ahora que Cherry sabía el por qué de esta la podía soportar mejor.

-Mírame - Ordenó Max.

Con la confianza restaurada Cherry obedeció. Curiosa de saber más de Max. Sin dudas eso' era grande y asombroso y ahora estando más cerca ella lo confirmaba. Pero algo más llamo su atención, algo que no había visto antes, cicatrices. Muchas cicatrices cubrían en partes al cuerpo de Max, en su mayoría eran pequeñas, pero dos parecían bastante graves.

Con preocupación Cherry busco la mirada de Max, este sólo negó con la cabeza y hizo un gesto de poca importancia hacia el asunto. Ella lo conocía suficientemente bien para tener una idea sobre el asunto. Así como los músculos seguro muchas cicatrices fueron producto del entrenamiento que Max tenía. Otras por Experimentos fallidos. Pero las más grandes fueron hechas por alguien. Por un villano o, Cherry frunció el seño, un héroe. Un corte fino recorría de forma cruzada desde el hombro hasta debajo del pectoral. El otro era horizontal en la misma zona, ambos se cruzaban en el corazón. Inconscientemente Cherry delineo las cicatrices con sus dedos.

-Hia! -

-Nadie dijo que podías tocar -Max sonreía divertido. Cherry con su ahora habitual sonrojo, se cubría los pechos que habían sido acariciados a modo de broma por Max. Pero al darse cuenta que era algo tonto cubrirse a esa altura de la noche, volvió a exponerse, esta vez con menos pudor.

Max al ver esto sonrió ampliamente.

-Lista? -

Cherry al notar que ya no sentía tanto nervios como al principio, también sonrió.

-Lista~ -

* * *

Entre besos Max conducía a Cherry a través de la habitación, al llegar a la cama, ambos cayeron sobre esta, ella sobre el.

-A-aun estamos mojados -Max no pudo evitar reír ligeramente. Cherry aún era muy inocente para entender el doble sentido de lo que dijo.

-No te preocupes -Max se sentó para poder mordisquear el cuello de la chica. Esta dejo escapar pequeños gemidos por la sensación.

Max acomodo a Cherry debajo de él, y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de esta. Formo un camino de besos, desde el cuello hasta los pechos de la chica. Esta se iba desarmando en las caricias de su amado.

Max se alejó y coloco en la entrada de Cherry, esta se sorprendió.

-Ehh!? Tan rápido? -Cuestiono de forma algo infantil. Max sonrió.

-La verdad, no creo que dures si alargó las cosas, cierto? -El con algo de malicia introdujo un dedo en Cherry, esta dio un grito de sorpresa, y sintió que las fuerzas les fallaban.

-S-si -Respondió, pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Y para ser sinceros, Estoy duro desde que entré al baño -Cherry sonrió, agradecida por que Max aligerará el momento.

Tras suspirar un par de veces, Cherry estiro las palmas en dirección de Max. Este entendiendo la silenciosa petición, tomo las manos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

El se inclinó y depósito un tierno beso en la frente, de la temerosa chica. Esta cautivada, afirmó a la pregunta sin hacer de Max.

El entro de un solo golpe, llenando el interior de ella. Lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Cherry y ahogo un grito de dolor. Gotas de sangre mancharon las sábanas blancas.

-Si existiera otra manera, no dudes que la hubiera utilizado -El le susurró al oído. Ella asintió, segura de que Max no busco en ningún momento hacerle daño. Solo era la naturaleza.

Max le acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, besando y amasando sus pechos. Tratando de que sensaciones más placenteras bloquearán el dolor. Cuando Cherry sintió el dolor menguar, movió sus caderas.

El entendiendo el mensaje comenzó el vaivén de forma lenta. Gemidos de la chica comenzaron a inundar la habitación. La humedad del agua, fue intercambiada por el sudor. Y la habitación se llenó de una atmósfera cálida.

-M-Max... Es-tas... Usando... P-poderes!? -Aún entre el mar de sensaciones que comenzaban a llenarla, no pudo evitar notar el abrupto cambio de temperatura.

-Siempre que puedo -Afirmo con una sonrisa. Subió las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros. Y aumento la velocidad de estocada.

Cherry se torció, y sus gemidos se trasformaron en gritos. Con sus manos liberarás se agarró a la sábanas. Max con cada estocada aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza.

-M-Max.. Yo... -Cherry fue incapaz de completar la oración. Pero Max la entendió, se inclinó y apretando el cuerpo de la chica, le dio un beso que se profundizo.

-Sólo dilo, y me vendré contigo -Sin pudor en sus palabras, le aseguro. Volvió a besarla de forma más feroz.

Cherry quien cada vez mas disfrutaba, supo que ya no podía más, su mente se nublaba con cada estocada. Aprovechando que Max se inclinó hacia atrás, ella bajo las piernas de sus hombros, y luego rodeo la cintura del chico con ambas piernas, aprisionándolo firmemente.

-Ll-Llename -Pidió sin poder pensar en nada más. Max encantado por la resolución de Cherry, obedeció.

Tras las últimas estocadas, busco terminar en lo más profundo de Cherry. La lleno completamente. Esta se retorció y abrazo con fuerza a Max, clavando sus uñas en la ancha espalda del joven hombre. Este se sintió incapaz de controlarse y dio un mordisco algo profundo en el cuello de la chica.

Cuando la calma comenzó a llegar, el le beso. Ella aceptó sus labios de forma sumisa.

Al separarse, ella cerró los ojos y si respiración se hizo calmada. Sin dudas había caído dormida, por el agotamiento.

-Lo hiciste bien Cherry.. -Tras susurrar eso, Max coloco a la durmiente en su pecho, esta se abrazo a el. Sonrió y uso sus poderes para levitar las sábanas que se había caído en el acto sexual.

Tras cubrirse el la estrecho aún más. Con una sonrisa, pensó en la chica a su lado. Realmente Cherry era una de las pocas que siempre le sorprendía. Tal vez era su forma de ser, o sus enigmáticos ojos. Pero el hecho era, que Max Thunderman esa noche supo. Que podría volverse adicto a ella.

* * *

Era consciente de que debía alejarse, apartarse y tratar de no pensar. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Phoebe se giró en la cama de Max, aspirando el aroma de su hermano. Intoxicándose lentamente, alucinando con un mundo donde ellos pudieran estar juntos. Anhelando que el la tomará, la eligiera como mujer. Pero sabía que no debía, no podía hacerlo.

Trataba de no pensar en la realidad. De imaginarse ella en los brazos de Max y no Cherry. Trato de no odiar a su mejor amiga por arrebatarle lo más preciado. Pero le era tan difícil no sentir celos y envidia de aquellas que podían estar con su amado hermano. Le eran inaceptables los buenos pensamientos y deseos para su hermano y las otras.

Deseo que algo le hubiese ocurrido, algo malo que evitará que Max nuevamente descanse en brazos de otra mujer. Se aleje nuevamente de su lado, al cual siempre había pertenecido.

Debía correr y alejarse de hay. Tratar de no pensar, pero no lo hizo.

La mirada de Phoebe se oscureció, y apretó con fuerza la almohada...

-Maxie...

* * *

Extra:

-Ey..-

-Ey.. -Una sonrisa dulce se pintó en sus labios.

-Descansaste bien? -Hablo el con una media sonrisa.

-Mucho~ -Ronroneo divertida, tan feliz de lo hecho en esa cama la noche anterior. Un paquete en la mesita de noche captó su atención, y un pensamiento le iluminó.

-Wha! No usamos protección! -Escandalizada se puso de rodillas en la cama y llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

-!Recién te das cuenta!? -


	6. Up&Up

Diclaimer: Los personajes y nombres utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo creador y a la marca de Nickelodeon. Yo solo hice una historia con estos personajes. De un fan a otro.

Nunca podría ser como tu

Sexto Capitulo: Up&Up….

* * *

Cherry se encontraba en su cuarto, precisamente en cama y daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Su rostro sonrojado y feliz llamó la atención de su hermano, este como siempre decidió ignorarla.

Recordó por milésima vez su encuentro con Max. Imposible que no se comportará como una adolescente enamorada. Todo había sido completamente perfecto, pero...

Rodó y encendió su móvil. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde su encuentro con Max, y el muchacho no había mostrado realmente ningún cambio. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pensar en los errores que tal vez cometió la deprimirían demasiado. Por lo que ella formuló que estaba siendo muy ansiosa, y seguramente si Max no quisiera volver a verla, solo lo diría. El no era alguien de andar con rodeos.

Y el había dejado en claro que disfruto mucho ese día, pero...

Un mensaje le llegó, sacando todo pensamiento de su atención.

"Hey, H.U se presentan en Metro Burgo, el viernes. Quieres ir? "

El mensaje sin dudas pertenencia a Max

"Claro"

" Es una cita? "

Su inseguridad le llevó a hacer esa pregunta.

"Seguro, nosotros dos, un concierto y luego vemos lo que sucede "

Las mejillas de la adolescente ardieron. Ese "vemos", podía significar muchas cosas.

"Ok, me encantaría ir "

"Perfecto, lo arreglamos mejor luego"

La chica se recostó boca arriba, y luego dejar escapar un grito. Feliz de seguir viva. Ahora debía planear su siguiente ataque.

Recordó el gusto de Max por las chicas punk o góticas. Sonrió con una idea un tanto descabellada.

* * *

Max, con un estilo simple dark, vaqueros negros, botas del mismo color, camiseta gris con símbolo de la banda en el pecho, un cinturón con calavera.

El esperaba, en la entrada a la plaza de Hidenville, el lugar donde había acordado encontrarse con Cherry.

Su plan para esta cita era simple, ya que realmente lo romántico con el tiempo se volvió algo ajeno a el. Y todo lo que hizo la cita anterior fue un extra esfuerzo de su parte, por que quiso que la primera vez de Cher fuera especial.

-Hola -La voz de una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Frente a él, una rubia punk lo observaba expectante. Max busco en su registro mental a la chica, pero no la encontró, algo raro ya que conocía a las mayorías de las chicas punk de Hidenville.

Salió de su meditación, pues estaba empezando a babear por la belleza de la chica.

-Te conozco? -Pregunto con una sonrisa, pero la imagen de otra rubia le llegó finalmente. Había una característica que destacaba en Cherry y esa eran sus ojos dorados e estrellados. Los mismos ojos que tenía la punk frente a él.

-Eh? pues soy yo -Respondió señalándose a ella misma. Por lo torpe que fue la respuesta, Max supo sin dudas que era Cher.

-Te vez tan... distinta -Algo dentro de el comenzó a golpear fuertemente, y tuvo que darle uso a su voluntad para no caer en sus bajos instintos.

-Je, no me veo oscura? -Muy lejos de una actitud dark, Cher dio un giro completo, riendo de forma algo infantil.

Su cabello dorado ahora cubría la mitad de su rostro, con un tinte sandía en las puntas, en la parte de atrás dos colores al final de las ondulaciones, azul y verde claro. Una ligera sombra en los ojos y un apetitoso rojo cereza en los labios. Perforaciones sobre las cejas y en ambas ojeras. Vestía con un top negro que rebelaba con facilidad el brassier rojo. Una falda corta y oscura, cinturón simple, medias hasta la mitad de los muslos, rojas oscuras con aros negros, zapatos y un collar negro completaban el conjunto.

-Estas, bien... ten -Sin dar una respuesta clara, Max le tendió el casco. Desilusionada y confundida lo tomo.

* * *

El viaje fue casi silencioso, algunas preguntas y respuestas cortas y nada más.

Cherry se sentía abatida, y se cuestiono si tal vez se había excedido.

Se estacionaron no muy lejos del concierto, en un lugar que Max solía usar. Tomaron el ascensor, pues se encontraban en el quinto piso de aquel estacionamiento.

Apenas las puertas se cerraron, Max tomo a la chica contra una de las paredes, besándola de forma voraz, borrando todo pensamiento de la cabeza de Cherry.

Jugo con la lengua de ella, buscando llegar a lo más profundo de su boca, y cuando el aire de hizo necesario se separó.

-No me tientes demasiado Cher... Podría llegar a devorarte -Le sonrió cual cazador frente a su presa. Las piernas de la chica temblaron y se le escapo un gemido involuntario.

Los besos continuaron hasta llegar a su piso. Max sonriendo ampliamente, salió del brazo con una muy sonrojada Cherry.

-Vamos a divertirnos! -Dijo de forma energizante.

Cherry le sonrió y se estrecho más con el chico, sin dejar de pensar en cuan enamorada estaba de el.

-Si~ - Respondió, y así se dirigieron en la misma dirección que otros punks y parejas en esa calle.

* * *

Los días pasaron y las semanas también, hasta ser ya tres meses de una linda relación sin nombre.

Cherry pensaba esto mientras se dirigía a la prepa, realmente no tenía el valor para preguntarle a Max que eran. Pero ella era más feliz que nunca de todas formas, las citas y las noches que pasaban juntos eran cada vez más.

Decidió volver a su estilo de siempre. Luego de que Max le aseguro que le gustaba por como era antes, también le dijo que si decidía usar el estilo punk en momentos Íntimos, a el no le molestaba. Así que muy feliz por eso volvio a su yo de antes, aunque se dejó las hebras teñidas, por que le quedaban increíble con cualquier estilo.

Ingreso a la prepa con un claro gesto de estar muy enamorada, riendo de forma algo tonta. Pero a pesar de su estado, lo noto.

Si las miradas mataran, Cherry hubiera caído al suelo fusilada.

Quedo impactada por tantas miradas de rechazo hacia su persona, las mayorías de chicas presentes la vieron con mucho resentimiento, pero sólo por un leve momento.

Alucinando por esto se dirigió a su mejor amiga.

-Hey Phoebe~ -Saludo efusivamente, y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola, Cherry -Sintió la ligera frialdad con la que le respondió.

Había notado cierto distanciamiento en el último tiempo departe de Phoebe, también un poco de frialdad en el trato que le daba. Pero Cherry lo adjunto a una etapa, aunque no tenía claro lo que afectaba a la Thunderman.

El instinto natural de Cher le decía que no debía inmiscuirse en lo que sucedía, algo dentro de ella le advertía que no le gustaría lo que encontraría.

Por lo tanto no dijo nada al respecto por la actitud nueva de Phoebe.

-Nos vemos -Se despidió con una sonrisa, tras la mala escusa que su mejor amiga dio para ir a clases por separadas.

Pese a que estaba muy feliz con Max, deseaba que Phoebe superara esta etapa, ya que no le gustaba estar mal con ella.

-Oh, hola Max~ -Felizmente atendió su móvil, olvidándose completamente de todo lo anterior.

* * *

-Puedes creer que sólo me dijo que ya no le interesaba y me corto!? Quien se creé! -

-Pues no eres la única -

-Como es eso?! -

-Que?! no has escuchado los rumores? -

-Hum? cuales? -

-Los de Max por supuesto -

-No, dímelo ahora -

-Al parecer tiene novia -

-Max!? Imposible! -

-Y según dicen llevan meses -

-No hay manera, no te creo! -

-Pues créelo amiga! Y todas con las que hable, me dijeron que le sucedió lo mismo que a ti -

-Todas!? Pero quien es la novia!? -

-Una don nadie amiga de su gemela o algo así -

-Que rabia! -

-Guárdate la rabia chica, dicen que Max es muy sobre protector con su novia -

-No me digas que...!? -

-Así es! Los del equipo de fútbol al parecer dijeron algunas groserías a la chica, y al día siguiente aparecieron apaleados! Aunque nadie tiene pruebas y los del equipo se niegan a hablar al respecto -

-OMG! -

-Así es esto amiga, sea lo que sea lo que la chica haya hecho para atrapar a Max, si yo fuera ella lo seguiría haciendo -

-Pero que injusticia! -

-Es una verdadera lástima, pero que se le va a hacer -

Las dos bellas chicas salieron del baño con un gesto amargado.

Un cubículo se abrió y una sorprendida Cherry salio. Ella se observó en el espejo y comenzó a sonreír ampliamente.

No lo podía creer! había tanta información positiva que se sentía sobrepasada. Se echo algo de agua en el rostro para calmarse, y meditó lo escuchado.

Las chicas más populares de la prepa ardían de envidia, de ella! La simple y linda Cher!.

El mundo la consideraba la novia de Max, y éste había cortado contacto con todas las otras chicas!.

Max la protegía en todo momento, a tal punto de dar palizas a quien se meta con ella.

Hizo un gesto más pensativo, ya que no recordaba a ningún deportista burlarse de ella. Pero últimamente no prestaba demasiada atención a su alrededor, por que solía perderse en sus pensamientos que se relacionaban con Max.

Pero el posible gesto se agradecía de todas formas.

Salió del baño casi flotando y tras doblar en un pasillo, visualizo a él amor de su vida siendo echado de clases.

Corrió hacia el, dio un salto y se colgó de su cuello, dándole un gran besó. Max sostuvo firmemente a la sorpresiva Cherry y disfruto del gesto de esta.

Ambos ignoraron al indignado maestro. Algunos alumnos que vieron esto se rieron, Phoebe por su parte, destruyo el lápiz que tenía en su mano.

-!Ambos con el director! ! Ahora! -Rugió el docente y los chicos sólo se sonrieron.

-Y por que el beso? -Divertido Max hablo, yendo de la mano con la chica a su seguro sermón y castigo.

-Secreto~~~ -Respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas y luego rió muy a su modo.

-Oye vamos -El riendo la tomo por el cuello y le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona.

Una escena muy linda pensó un maestro que caminaba por hay.

* * *

Phoebe llegó a su hogar con un gesto amargo, ya era duro tener que soportar a su mejor amiga saliendo con su amado Max, ahora se besaban frente a ella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. A veces quisiera sólo...

Agito la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, debía dejar de pensar así. Ella era una Thunderman y una heroína, debe ser una buena persona, estar feliz por la relación de su hermano.

Suspirando ingreso a su hogar y la recibió un ambiente pesado. Max frente a sus padres, se notaban con seriedad y Colosso también, seguramente.

La chica se pregunto que había sucedido.


	7. Chance Ataque 77

Diclaimer: Los personajes y nombres utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo creador y a la marca de Nickelodeon. Yo solo hice una historia con estos personajes. De un fan a otro.

Nunca podría ser como tu

Séptimo Capitulo: Mi chance es hoy…..

* * *

La tensión y hostilidad reino en la sala del hogar Thunderman.

-Phoebe tu sabías de esto!? -Barb hablo con tono autoritario.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto -Respondió con algo de brusquedad Max.

-Que sucede? Que hiciste Max? -Confundida la gemela hablo, pero el chico no contestó.

-Hija, mira esto -Hank ordeno lanzándole una carta, ella la tomo.

Abrió el sobre y quedó en shock, la carta era de la universidad de Súper héroes. Max había sido aceptado. Observo a la espalda de su gemelo sin entender el por qué.

Para ingresar a la USH se debían tener referencias y aprobar difíciles exámenes, pero Max tenía un registro criminal. Como hizo para ser aceptado? y según la fecha fue hace un mes.

-También fue aceptado en la universidad de Súper Villanos -Exclamo orgulloso Colosso, entre sus patas tenía otro sobre. Esto solo añadió más cuestionamientos a la mente de Phoebe.

-Y también recibimos una llamada de la directora de la USH, dijo que Max en persona rechazo la aceptación, de una forma repudiable -Hank se mostró furioso.

-No querrán saber lo que hizo en la USV, Dark Maison parecía a punto de un ataque de pánico cuando llamo -Colosso rió y recibió una descarga.

-Maximus Octavius Thunderman, que significa todo esto? Creímos que finalmente te habías decidido a ser un súper héroe -Barb hablo muy decepcionada de su hijo. Recordando que este había tenido un cambio muy favorable en los últimos años, ya casi no hacía bromas, ni actos ilícitos o intentos de convertirse en villano. Incluso se había convertido en un excelente hermano con Chloe.

-Lo que están viendo, no voy a ser ni un súper héroe, ni un súper villano. Solo haré lo que yo quiera -Respondió de forma contundente y llana.

-Que!? Max no puedes estar hablando enserio! -Phoebe exclamó sumamente indignada y su gemelo de giro para verla.

-Eso a ti, no te concierne en absoluto -La miro directamente a los ojos y luego volvió la mirada a sus padres.

Phoebe sintió la fría mirada y gélidas palabras como una daga en el corazón. La persona que amaba la dejo afuera de la decisión más importante de su vida, como si no fuera nada.

-Max estoy harto de tus tonterías! Irás a pedir perdón a la universidad y te convertirás en héroe! -Ordeno fuertemente Hank, pero recibió una mirada vacía de parte de su hijo.

-Max no puedes simplemente desperdiciar tus poderes! Ser un súper héroe es tu destino! -Barb trato de hacer entrar en razón al joven, pero este se mostraba estoico.

-Si ya han terminado, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharlos -Se expresó con cansancio de la actitud de las personas a su alrededor.

Esa falta de respeto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Hank se dispuso a dar un buen golpe a su irracional hijo.

Pero su puño cerrado se detuvo muy lejos del rostro de Max.

-Max que estás haciendo!? -El hombre trato con todas sus fuerzas moverse pero no pudo. Su hijo no respondió, sólo lo observó con aburrimiento.

-Libera a tu padre en este momento jovencito! -Ordeno Barb y antes de poder alzar sus brazos, también fue paralizada. Ambos adultos quedaron en shock, Max usaba sus poderes psíquicos sin mover un músculo. Solo Phoebe había demostrado poder hacer eso en momentos críticos.

-No soy un niño para recibir un golpe ni una descarga, así que cálmense y acepten lo que yo decida -Ordeno simplemente y aumento la ira de su padre.

-Oh que!? -Reto haciendo más fuerza, pero no consiguió nada.

-Voy a borrarme de sus memorias. Luego de los registros y de las mentes de todos los relacionados, desapareciendo de sus vidas como si nunca hubiera existido -Observó en todo momento directamente a los ojos, a su madre. A la que más quería de sus padres, para demostrar que no hacía una simple amenaza. Era una verdad y Barb lo supo.

-! Alto! -Phoebe salió de su shock y dio un grito aterrada por lo dicho por su gemelo. Pero al tratar de usar sus habilidades, ya era tarde, no se podía mover.

-Barb y Hank, son mis padres y los quiero, un poco. Pero no tienen ningún derecho para ordenarme lo que debo hacer con mi vida -Miro a sus padres y luego hizo señas a su mentor para ir a la guarida.

-Bien dicho Max, voy atrasito de ti -Feliz el conejo lo siguió.

-Ustedes deciden, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir -Se posicionó frente a su entrada tobogán.

-Espera Max! ... Esta bien -Su madre hablo y fue liberada de inmediato.

-Barb que estás diciendo!? -El hombre se mostró incrédulo y molesto.

-Hank prefieres que tu hijo haga lo que anhela o que se convierta en un súper villano? -Hablo tras al fin aceptar la decisión de Max.

-! Ninguna! Debe ser un... ! -El joven cansado de la voz de su padre lo silencio.

-Tienes razón hijo, no podemos decidir por ti, eso no hacen las familias -La mujer suspiro aliviada, casi permitió que su carrera de Súper héroe alejara para siempre a uno de sus hijos. Por suerte recapacitó.

-Es bueno que lo entiendas -Max se acercó y le dio un abrazo, más tranquilo.

-Solo promete que no harás maldades -Pidió sonriendo Barb, era extraño que su hijo muestre afecto así.

-Prometo tratar de ser lo más neutral que pueda -Sonriendo libero a la mujer.

-Con eso me basta -Rieron y Max se dirigió nuevamente a su guarida. Tras meterse al tobogán, libero al resto.

-Ehh!? Pero a mi no me convenció! -Refuto Hank indignado, su esposa coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Por que no quería convencerte a ti -La mujer sonrió ampliamente, sabiéndose la favorita de Max.

-Bien! a quien le importa lo que el haga! -Se fue muy ofendido hacia la cocina, seguido de cerca por Barb.

-Eso son celos~? -La mujer lo pico causando molestia en el hombre mayor.

Phoebe siguió inmediatamente a Max, tenía mucho que decirle.

* * *

Max esperaba sentado en su cama, sabía que Phoebe pronto vendría. Tal vez muy enojada o herida y no era para menos. El dijo muchas cosas que seguramente, cayeron mal a la chica.

Colosso por su parte se quedó en su jaula, la cual había sido cubierta con una manta. Solo por si las moscas y no ser detectado por la seguramente furiosa chica.

-Max! No creas que esto a terminado! -Phoebe entro y se dirigió rápidamente a su gemelo. En la expresión de la chica se apreciaba un gesto herido.

-Que fue..!? -Max la interrumpió, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Suéltame! -Ordeno negándose a estar en los cálidos brazos del vil mentiroso que era el chico.

-Solo si te calmas -Respondió sin dejar su calma.

-No lo pienso hacer! Acaso tienes una idea de como me siento!? -Lucho como pudo, pero el no la soltaba. Incluso si ella usaba todas sus fuerzas no lograba liberarse.

-Tengo una idea, pero no lo sé realmente -Sinceró simplemente.

-Suéltame ahora -La voz de ella tembló y sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos.

-Shh, eres hermosa cuando luchas, pero necesito que te calmes - El susurró en el oído de la chica, haciéndola temblar.

-No lo haré -Negó con la cabeza.

-Tu voz es tan linda cuando tiembla -Lentamente comenzó a trazar caricias largas en la espalda de ella.

-No quiero... escuchar eso -Las piernas comenzaron a temblarles.

-Mi dulce y perfecta Phoebe -La miro a los ojos sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Max... -Se perdió en los ojos de su gemelo. Pero de pronto recordó el gélido trato que este le dio minutos previos.

\- .!No! -Se libero y con sus poderes, comenzó a lanzarle objetos dispersos por la habitación.

Max suspiro y comenzó a desviar los proyectiles, mientras se acercaba a la alterada chica. Esta fue retrocediendo.

-!No puedes abrazarme! Decirme lindas palabras! Y creer que todo está solucionado! -Lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas y el chico frunció el seño.

El la tomo y como si de un baile se tratase, la hizo girar hasta la cama. La recostó con sus poderes y luego se coloco sobre ella.

El rostro de Phoebe se sonrojo y quedó sin aliento, cuando Max la tomo por los brazos impidiendo cualquier tipo de lucha.

-Phoebe, cálmate por favor... -El la observó con seriedad y luego sonrió, inclinándose, acercando su rostro al de su gemela.

-...no hay razón para pelear -Quedaron frente con frente, rozando sus narices. Solo podían perderse en los ojos del otro.

El observó a una niña insegura y herida.

Ella a un hombre seguro y calmado.

-Por que ... me trataste así?... como si no fuera nada -Lloro y el la abrazo aun recostados.

-No Phoebe, no pienses así. Solo es que no encontré otra manera de hacer entender a nuestros padres mi decisión. No tenía planeado que te enteraras así -Explico calmadamente, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

-De verdad ibas a borrarte de mi memoria?... Ibas a obligarme a olvidarte? -Lo abrazo con fuerzas temerosa de esa amenaza.

-Nunca podría hacerte algo así, te hubiese secuestrado y borrado la memoria del resto -Aseguro sin ninguna pizca de broma.

-De verdad? -Se encontró extrañamente maravillada por lo escuchado.

-Si, no creo vivir sin ti -Confesó limpiando los rastros de las últimas lágrimas. Phoebe sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Pero había algo más, golpeando en lo profundo de ella. Sabía que necesitaba calmar aquello que había estado creciendo en lo últimos tiempos. Quería un capricho por pequeño que sea, aunque muy grande para ellos.

-Pruébalo -Dijo finalmente en un susurro inseguro. Max se mostró confundido.

-Ok, pero como? -Pensó en algunas maneras, pero nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

-Duerme conmigo y... -La chica se escondió en el pecho del chico.

-Esta bien, y que más? -Max acepto, ya que dormir juntos no era algo realmente inusual.

Ambos solían tener pesadillas demasiado vividas, por lo que activaba el Thunder sentido del otro. Lo cual terminaba en que ambos compartían cama.

-Y... -Phoebe lo miro a los ojos y luego cerro los suyos.

-...Be-Bésame -Pidió con un hilo de voz, con el rostro muy sonrojado.

Max se sorprendió, por la forma pedida sólo podía significar de una manera.

-Phoebe... -Quiso rechazarla por que esto solo seria peor para ambos. Pero al ver a su amada gemela tan insegura y adorable, no pudo hacerlo.

-...De acuerdo -Se inclinó lentamente, con cierto grado de nervios. Había pasado años desde su último beso con Phoebe, y cierta inseguridad se instaló en la boca de su estómago.

La chica sentía un revoltijo de emociones en ese momento, tantas preguntas y dudas se instalaron en ella. Mientras esperaba los labios de su amado Max.

El beso comenzó simple, cuando sintieron aquel tan soñado y reconocido sabor. La sensación que despertó tantos recuerdos fue muy grande.

Max llevo las manos a la cintura de su gemela, y se fue colocando sobre ella profundizando el beso.

Phoebe tomo a su gemelo por el rostro acariciándole, y respondiendo con el mismo fuego.

Pronto las lenguas hicieron lo propio y comenzaron una guerra, haciendo el beso más y más íntimo.

Prolongaron el adictivo beso lo más que pudieron sus pulmones, y al separarse se observaron sonrojados, tentados de continuar.

-Que hacen? -La voz infantil se escuchó después de una especie de tintineo.

Los adolescentes sintieron a su corazón trabajar mil por horas. Max se giro y luego se puso de pie.

-Chloe! Qu-que haces aquí? -Mostrándose nervioso Inquirió, realmente se había olvidado de que la guarida era el lugar más accesible de la casa. Aunque la Thunder niña podía ir a cualquier lugar.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías con mis experimentos. Pero que hacían? -Insistió con suma curiosidad.

-No-nosotros? he, pero qu-que viste? -Phoebe se puso de pie Y sonriendo nerviosa hablo con cierta urgencia.

-A Max sobre ti, en la cama de el. Por que estaban así? -Chloe inclinó su cabeza a un lado y llevo un dedo a su mentón en un claro gesto inquisidor.

Los mayores se sonrojaron, Phoebe mucho más. Y se sintieron acorralados ante su hermanita.

Max busco mentalmente su neurólizador, por si era necesario.

Su gemela pensó en lo rápido que habían sido atrapados por su prohibido acto.

-Y bien, que hacían ambos? -La niña inclinó su cabecita hacia el otro lado.

-Ehh... -

-Pues ... -

Increíblemente, se quedaron en blanco. Los segundos se hacían más largos, y la niña parecía comenzar a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Yo puedo decirte lo que hacían -Colosso hablo, para alivio de los mayores.

-De verdad? -Naturalmente la niña desconfío del conejo parlante.

-Vamos pequeña insolente, piensa un poco. Max y Phoebe siempre pelean, es normal que uno termine encima del otro -Explico con cierto desagrado ante la niña.

-Hum... Max ayúdame con mis experimentos -Aceptando la explicación, Chloe tomo la mano de su hermano mayor y lo guío a los equipos.

-Claro mi linda genio -Sonriendo aliviado siguió a la menor.

-Oh Max~ -La niña rió adorablemente por el cumplido.

Phoebe no reprimió una mueca recelosa hacia su hermanita. Pensando en quien se creía.

Max que observo esto, le sonrió divertido con una ceja levantada.

La gemela hizo un gesto ofendido y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Donde se detuvo.

-No lo olvides! -Ordeno apuntando a Max, este sólo asintió.

Finalmente Phoebe se marcho.

-No prestes atención -El muchacho resto importancia, para evitar preguntas de la menor.

Esta asintió confiando en Max.

* * *

Se hicieron las doces y Phoebe salió en extra silencio de su habitación.

La casa estaba en penumbra, la mayoría de sus habitantes ya se encontraban dormidos.

La chica no había dejado de pensar en su beso con Max, aún sentía mariposas en el vientre por el recuerdo. Y se sentía sobrepasada por esto, lo que un beso muy íntimo provoco en ella fue más de lo que creyó en un principio. Muchos deseos que siempre oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, habían ganado fuerzas.

Pero por suerte Chloe había aparecido, eso fue lo mejor. Era una prueba de que no debía caer en lo prohibido, sin importar cuanto ame a Max. Debía seguir como hasta ahora, ser feliz por su gemelo y buscar a alguien para amar. O eso se decía para tratar de calmar sus verdaderos deseos.

Pero a pesar de sus contradicciones internas, de todas formas llegó a la guarida de Max.

Es sólo un capricho, se dijo a ella misma, antes de ingresar.

* * *

Max creía que Phoebe siempre se veía bien y linda sin importar que use, eso pensó al ver a su gemela bajar por las escaleras con unos pijamas color limón.

El como muchos otros, prefería dormir sólo con un bóxer. Rió levemente por el pudor mostrado por su amada gemela.

Pero como las mayorías de las veces, la chica luego se mostró algo preocupada por las cicatrices.

-Nunca vas a decirme verdad? -Phoebe se acercó con gesto de tristeza. Sabía que Max tenía muchos secretos, y le era duro sólo tener que aceptarlo, ella quería saberlo todo de el.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé... -El la tomo y la hizo sentarse frente a él. La estrecho desde atrás, colocando su mentón en el hombro de ella, luego de darle un pequeño beso en el lugar.

-... Pero estas cicatrices y el por qué decide no ser ni héroe, ni villano. Así como muchos otros secretos... -Phoebe se dejó hacer en los brazos de su gemelo, disfrutando de la cálida sensación. Aunque aún persistía cierto decaimiento en sus finas facciones.

-... Todo está relacionado, y el asunto es algo que no le he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Colosso -Confesó absorbiendo la calma que la chica en sus brazos le provocaba.

-Ay, eso es cierto -Afirmo el conejo con cierto dejes de estar herido.

Phoebe no dijo nada, aún así se sentía dejada de lado por la persona que amaba. Se sonrojo cuando Max la estrecho más y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hey, lo que escondo es algo mucho más grande que nuestro amor prohibido y también más peligroso -La chica quedó en shock, no había exageración en las palabras de su gemelo. Al mirarlo a los ojos comprendió que el muchacho tenía miedo, de involucrarla, de involucrar a cualquiera.

Se observaron a los ojos, y el sonrió cuando la chica lo comprendió. Sonriendo la recostó en la cama, sorprendiéndola.

Se coloco sobre ella y metió las manos por debajo del pijama, con un objetivo claro.

-N-No~ ...Jajaja~... Basta ~! -Max sonriendo muy divertido, le hacía cosquillas a una muy avergonzada Phoebe.

Así comenzaron un juego algo infantil y muy tierno.

Cuando se calmaron quedaron recostados uno al lado del otro. Se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella le dio una caricia en el rostro y el apartó unos mechones del rostro de la chica.

El se inclinó y depósito un beso en la frente de ella. Esta lo abrazo, anhelando que duraran para siempre juntos.

-Es hora de dormir -Max dijo riendo levemente. La chica asintió.

Se acomodaron y se cubrieron con las sábanas. Con sus poderes el chico apago todo, quedando a oscuras.

Abrazo mas a Phoebe la cual se moldeaba perfectamente a él, demostrando cuan perfectos eran el uno para el otro.

La chica escuchó los calmados latidos del corazón, sintiendo la enorme calma y felicidad que le producía estar al lado de Max.

-Noches, Phoebe -Dijo el besando la corona de la chica.

-Noches, Max -Ella alzo la mirada y le dio un beso al chico en la mejilla.

Lentamente se sumergieron en los brazos de Morfeo Y al estar a nada de quedar dormido lo escucho.

-...Mi.. Maxie -El muchacho abrió los ojos y una sensación de temor lo paralizó. Observo detenidamente el rostro de Phoebe, pero esta ya estaba dormida plácidamente.

Confundido se convenció de que sólo fue su imaginación y mal interpreto lo que su amada gemela susurró.

* * *

Despertó algo molesto, ya que su gemela fue quien lo saco de su sueño, a pesar de que está sabía que le gustaba despertar por su cuenta.

-Phoebe que quieres? -Dijo luego de bostezar, se sentó y vio a la chica señalar hacia el frente de la cama.

Se encontró a una adorable Chloe, con un osito debajo de su brazo, vestida con un vestido pijama rozado. Los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de curiosidad.

-Que sucede pequeña? -Hablo tranquilamente, ya que realmente está vez no hicieron nada. Y la mayoría de los Thunderman sabían de lo que ellos hacían cuando uno tenía pesadillas.

Phoebe por su parte se había negado a hablar con la niña, ya que tenía miedo de mentir terriblemente mal y decir algo que no debía.

-Por que duermen juntos? -Chloe se mostró algo apenada por la falta de ropa de Max. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la recelosa chica en la cama.

-Pesadillas, dormimos junto a el otro cuando las tenemos -Le sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Phoebe, como molestándola.

-Hum... -La niña bajo la mirada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Como si tratase de encontrar valor para hacer una pregunta.

Ante los ojos de Max la niña estaba siendo, sumamente adorable. Se le hizo difícil no recordar a una pequeña Phoebe, pero distinto, sin saber cómo explicarlo. El siempre se vio en la pequeña Chloe, tal vez por que le enseñó mucho en los últimos años.

Phoebe por su parte vio a una pequeña que no sabía dónde se metía. Ella siempre fue y será la niña más dulce y adorable en el corazón de Max.

\- ..Si tengo una pesadilla... en vez de ir con nuestros papás, podría venir contigo? -Pidió mostrando su dulce rostro sonrojado.

Max sintió un pequeño vuelco en el corazón. Phoebe hizo un gesto algo amargo.

-Claro que si~ -Dijo riendo levemente.

-De verdad? -Feliz la niña sonrió ampliamente, Max asintió cautivado.

-Gracias!... -Chloe desapareció tras una luz y reapareció sobre Max. Este la tomo en brazos y la abrazo cálidamente.

-..Te quiero mucho~ -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo rodeó por el cuello, con sus pequeños brazos.

-Yo también bonita -Observó por el rabillo a su gemela, divertido de que está se haya cruzado de brazos y lanzado un bufido.

-No estarás~ Celo.. -Recibió un golpe en el rostro, con la almohada. Phoebe se sonrojo y puso de pie, tras golpearlo otra ves.

-Tonto! -Ofendida, se marcho.

-Quien quiere ir a por unos mazas argentinas!? -Alzo a la niña.

-Yei~ -Y Chloe usos que poderes.

Tal vez debió dejar que Max se pusiera algo de ropa primero.


	8. lagrimas, lagrimas

Diclaimer: Los personajes y nombres utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo creador y a la marca de Nickelodeon. Yo solo hice una historia con estos personajes. De un fan a otro.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es por que no se que decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mi, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Nunca podría ser como tu

Octavo Capitulo: Lagrimas, lagrimas…..

* * *

... Apretó fuertemente los senos, jugando con ellos de forma brusca. Aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones, violentando fuertemente desde atrás a la chica entre sus brazos.

Pérdida en el placer giro su cuello, y lo beso. Entrelazaron sus lenguas tratando de llegar a lo más profundo en la garganta del otro.

-Dilo -Ordeno el muchacho en un gruñido al terminar el beso, y comenzó a jugar con la oreja de la chica.

-M-Max!.. Lle-Lléname! -Suplico sumida en el mayor de lo clímax.

Sonriendo satisfecho, la tomo por los ante brazos y aumento la fuerza en sus estocadas.

Libero su esencia en lo más profundo de la chica, luego la estrecho más para poder besarla.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, pero lentamente la chica dejo ver su agotamiento.

* * *

Observo el reloj en la mesita de noche, eran las nueves ya. Max se mostró pensativo en aquella mañana de sábado.

Dirigió su mirada a Cherry quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, ignoro la línea de saliva que escapaba de entre los labios de la chica.

-Que extraño.. -Se dijo a si mismo, comenzando a acariciar la melena dorada de Cherry. Esta sonrió inconscientemente adquiriendo la expresión similar a un gato.

Max meditó sobre su relación con la chica. Para él usualmente luego de vivir un momento especial con Phoebe, le era difícil dejar de pensar en ella. Pero esta vez, apenas encontrase con Cherry, simplemente se olvido de su gemela.

Y sólo ahora después de todo lo hecho con la rubia, es que se cuestiono esto.

Era un hecho extraño, pensó. Pero luego resto importancia, tenía muchos asuntos ajenos a Cherry y Phoebe en los cuales pensar.

Con seriedad tomo su teléfono, tras atraerlo con sus poderes psíquicos.

Envío un mensaje y espero con cierta ansia.

Tras recibir respuesta, dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Solo un poco más... -

* * *

Cherry se encontraba en clases de historia, aunque realmente no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

Con una mano en la mejilla, los ojos cerrados, sonrojada y una clara expresión de felicidad. Pensaba, como la mayoría del tiempo, en Max y la relación que tenían.

Otro mes había transcurrido y todo parecía mejorar para la chica, las citas ya eran más causales, pero no por ello menos divertidas. La mayoría de los días en Hidenville, almorzaban juntos, o solían sólo pasear sin hablar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pero la mayoría de los días en que solían ir a MetroBurgo, usualmente fin de semanas, eran sólo para, "pasar la noche divirtiéndose".

Era consciente de que su relación era más física que emocional, pero sabía que lentamente iba ganando el cariño de Max. Por lo que no se quejaba.

Recordó como Max la tomaba con fuerza y la hacia suya en la cama, como ella se derretía en los fornidos brazos del muchacho. Pensó, que si Max se decidiera hacerla su esclava personal, ella no pondría mucha resistencia a esa idea.

El rostro de Cherry hizo un "puff" y se sonrojo completamente. Llevo las manos a sus mejillas, sin poder creer lo que había pensado.

-! Cherry! -La maestra la saco de su reflexión.

-S-Si? -Pregunto de forma algo tonta, aun acalorada por sus pensamientos.

-Castigada! A la oficina del director! -La mujer quien miraba muy feo a la chica, ordeno y señaló la puerta.

-Ehh!? Por que? -Quedo sorprendida por el castigo.

-Por disfrutar de la juventud! Y no prestar atención! Ahora largo! -Tras ese absurdismo de parte de la agria señora. Cherry se dirigió a la salida haciendo trompetillas molesta por la injusticia.

El resto del alumnado no dijo nada, para todos había sido obvio, que su maestra solterona, sólo estaba resentida por la chica felizmente enamorada.

-Oh! Max, también te echaron? -

-Seh, quieres ir a divertirte por ahí ? -

-Claro~ -

El intercambio de la feliz pareja fue perfectamente escuchado por todos en clases.

-!Todos pierden un punto en mi clase! -La maestra bramó, desquitándose con sus alumnos.

-Ehhh!? -Inmediatamente los reclamos se hicieron oír.

* * *

Llego el viernes y Cherry estaba casi lista para retirarse, buscaba algo en su casillero.

A su lado Phoebe se mostró más amistosa que en semanas anteriores.

-..Así que eso es básicamente todo -Animadamente se expresó la castaña. Había estado comentándole a su amiga, algunos cambios que la liga de héroes había decidido.

-Oh realmente no lo entendí muy bien, pero suena bastante bueno para tu futuro -Cherry se expresó sinceramente, mucho de lo que Phoebe le decía, respecto a los Thundermans súper héroes, eran cosas que simplemente no llegaba a entender por completo.

-Lo es! Significa que la USH prácticamente ya me ha aceptado -Rió acostumbrada a la poca comprensión de parte de su mejor amiga.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti~ Te felicito~ -Finalmente la rubia cerro la puerta de su casillero, luego abrazo a Phoebe. Esta acepto el gesto.

Al separarse, la Thunderman lo noto.

-Que es eso? -La chica hizo un abrupto cambio en su actitud.

-Oh la gargantilla? Es un regalo de Max, no es linda~ -Alegremente mostró su cuello, en el una linda y llamativa gargantilla.

El accesorio era llamativo, estaba conformado por una especie de lazo negro, en el centro era unido por una pieza de plata. De la pieza central colgaba una especie de chapa, con el dibujo de una cereza. Perfecto para la chica con el nombre de la fruta.

Phoebe ajena de la felicidad de Cherry, llevo una mano al collar que ella portaba. Este era de oro, y tenía una chapa similar al de la gargantilla, sólo que la suya tenía el dibujo de un trueno. Su accesorio también era un regalo de Max, hecho por el mismo para su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Por lo que significaba mucho para ella.

-Ya se me hizo algo tarde. Nos vemos luego amiga~ -Sonriendo se despidió envolviendo a la chica en sus brazos. Luego con algo de prisa se retiro del lugar.

Phoebe no respondió ni se despidió, su expresión se había hecho fría.

Cerró su casillero con algo de fuerza y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. Se negó a dejar que algo así la afectase.

Se convenció de que los regalos similares sólo eran una coincidencia, y de que no existía manera de que ambos tuvieran el mismo significado.

SU regalo, era una muestra sincera de amor, hecho con mucho cariño por SU gemelo. Pero el de Cherry era sólo un gesto más, como muchos otros que Max hizo a tantas "otras".

La mirada de Phoebe perdió más brillo, y pensó. Que las gargantillas sólo eran collares elegantes de perros, que algunas "clases" de chicas disfrutaban usar.

* * *

Un manto de lluvia cubría a la ciudad de MetroBurgo, y la gente corría en busca de refugio. Pero no ella, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla sin importar el clima.

Esquivo el cuchillo que uno de los maleantes tenía, y conecto un buen golpe en el vientre de este. Pero un sorpresivo golpe en su espalda la hizo caer.

Su objetivo era detener a un grupo profesional en asaltos. Había localizado al grupo antes de que cometan su siguiente gran robo. Y con ayuda de un compañero, enviado por la liga, se dispuso a capturar a los maleantes.

Rodó a un lado y esquivo el peligroso bate, utilizo su poder para alejar a los malvados momentáneamente.

Ella y su compañero habían logrado acorralar al grupo, pero estos se dispersaron. Tres se dirigieron a pisos inferiores en aquel edificio, y los otros cuatros hacia la azotea. Phoebe escogió seguir a los cuatros.

Había quedado muy en la orilla de aquella azotea, y antes de ponerse de pie, observó algo en la acera que la paralizó.

Eran Max y Cherry, estos corrían bajo la lluvia cual enamorados, tomados de las manos y riendo con alegría. Él le había cedido su chaqueta para evitar que la chica no quedará más empapada.

Él sujeto se dispuso a dejar inconsciente a la súper heroína que trató detenerlos, pero no pudo. Alguna energía invisible lo detuvo.

Los cuatros maleantes, observaron con terror como la lluvia cubría unas invisibles manos que salían del cuerpo de la chica en el suelo.

Phoebe escuchó cuatros golpes y cuatros crujidos, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba tan sumida en lo que veía, que se olvidó del resto del mundo.

Finalmente se detuvieron en la entrada de un prestigioso hotel, sonriendo se abrazaron. Cherry se puso en puntillas para alcanzar los labios del joven, y se besaron largamente. Al separarse Max alzo a la sonrojada chica al estilo de recién casados, riendo entraron al hotel.

Luego de un momento, finalmente la Thunderman se puso de pie. Se giró para observar de forma vacía a los maleantes inconscientes.

Los hizo levitar y los coloco en el centro de la azotea, en un lugar donde la lluvia no los alcance, ya que pensó que sería malo si se enfermaran por un descuido suyo.

Con sus poderes, arranco con fuerza un pedazo de la puerta por la cual llegó, luego moldeo el metal hasta hacerlo largo y delgado. Utilizo el hierro para atar a los maleantes.

Pensó que el número uno, era muy triste e solitario, y que era poco elegante que los sujetos, sólo tengan un brazo fracturado.

Cuatros crujidos más se escucharon, y los maleantes volvieron en si, sólo para gritar por el dolor. Sintieron una presión en sus brazos, que iba facturando desde los dedos.

Más alaridos se escucharon y algunos crujires de huesos. El dolor llegó a ser tanto que los pobres malviviente volvieron a desmayarse.

Phoebe comenzó a retirarse, sin mostrar nada en su vacía expresión. Llamo a su compañero de misión, y le informó que ya había terminado, también que debía irse por una emergencia. Este dijo que se haría cargo del resto y que no se preocupara.

Llegó a la calle y se quedó observando el hotel al que su amado había ingresando.

Debía correr, alejarse del lugar, y por nada del mundo llevar a cabo sus malos pensamientos.

Esta vez... corrió y se alejó.

* * *

-Solo se que te amo, y que nada más me importa -

-Maxie... yo también te amo... Pero! ... -

-Oye, esta bien. No llores, si esto es lo que realmente quieres, no voy a oponerme -

-Si... es lo mejor -

-...-

-... Pero, podías dar-darme un último beso y decirlo una última vez-

-Lo que tu quieras -

-...-

-Jeje, Te amo mucho -

-Yo te amo infinitamente -

-...-

-...-

-Sabes que esto será duro, verdad? -

-Si, pero estaremos bien -

-Estas segura? -

-... si-

Phoebe se encontraba en una banca en el gran parque de su ciudad natal. El mismo lugar donde terminó su relación con Max.

Aún con su traje, sostenía entre sus manos el collar que su amado gemelo le había regalado hace dos años. Su expresión seguía siendo pétrea y la lluvia compartía lo que en su interior sentía.

Era la primera vez que había vuelto a ese importante lugar, luego de su quiebre. Pero a pesar de los años que pasaron, aún se podía ver paseando con Max de la mano y todo lo que hicieron cuando eran pareja.

Muy lejano estaban esos felices días, también aquellos niños que terminaron de forma tan dulce, durante la puesta del sol. Ahora sólo ella estaba presente, sumida en la mayor de las tristezas.

Nunca antes había deseado tanto volver el tiempo atrás, revivir los mejores tiempo, y alejarse del dolor que oprimía su corazón.

Ella lo vio, de verdad se estaba cumpliendo el mayor de sus temores. Max se estaba enamorando de Cherry, y todo lo que hizo con ella será olvidado. Los besos, los abrazos, las citas y el amor que sintieron, sería sólo recuerdos para su gemelo.

Brazos invisible comenzaron a abrazarla, como queriendo consolarla. Y lentamente una forma humanoide se fue formando en su espalda.

Pero sus poderes se decidieron tras un sonido de tintineo, y las gotas de lluvias dejaron de caer sobre su cuerpo.

Se giró y se encontró a Chloe, con un paraguas. La niña estaba sentada de forma que sus pies quedaban en el asiento de la banca.

-Lo extrañas? -Observándola de arriba, hablo la niña sin demostrarle muchas emociones.

-Eh? -Confundida, la observó sin saber cómo la había encontrado y por qué.

-A Max, lo extrañas? ... -Reformuló la pregunta y dirigió sus ojitos hacía las nubes grises. Phoebe volvió la mirada al collar en sus manos, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, lentamente otras la siguieron.

-... Yo lo extraño, ya que ahora tiene menos tiempo para pasar conmigo -Confesó con tristeza marcada en sus infantiles facciones.

Phoebe quiso decirle algo para que su hermanita no se muestre tan decaída, pero el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

-Para ti debe ser más duro, tu siempre estuviste a su lado -Volvió su mirada a la joven que sollozaba levemente. La cual negó débilmente.

-Pero Max ya te lo dijo... -La niña coloco una mano en el hombro de su hermana mayor, llamando su atención.

-...Que sin importar con quien esté, eso no cambiará el amor que siente por ti, o por mi -Le sonrió cálidamente, recordando lo que días antes su hermano le dijo. Phoebe recordó que Max se lo dijo unas veces en el pasado.

-P-pero Cherry... -Quiso explicarle a la menor, pero como hacerlo sin revelar su mayor secreto.

-Cherry es la pareja de Max, y eso no cambia nada. Tu ya lo deberías entender... -Con seguridad la niña acaricio el cabello de su mayor. Esta la abrazo por la cintura, llorando en el regazo de Chloe.

-...Max ama a muy pocas personas. Por qué cuando elije amar a alguien, lo hace para siempre -Con una mano trataba de calmar a Phoebe, dándole largas caricias en la melena chocolate, húmeda por la lluvia.

La mayor dio un grito de lamentación, cayendo en el llanto. Sabía que Chloe tenía razón, lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero le mintió a Max y se mentía a si misma, su gran temor no era que su gemelo dejará de amarla. Sabía que cuando Maxie conectaba la mirada con ella, el amor no cambiaba y nunca lo haría.

Max siempre la amaría y ella siempre lo amaría, aunque sea algo prohibido y que nunca debió ser. Ese amor es lo más preciado para Phoebe.

Y su verdadero miedo, es que Maxie llegue a amar a alguien más que a ella. Que llegue a ser más feliz con "otra" de lo que fue con ella.

No aceptaba que SU Maxie sea amado y ame a otra mujer, no podía concebir esa idea.

Maxie había nacido para ser su otra mitad, para amarla, protegerla, hacerla reír y secar sus lágrimas. Desde el primer día Maxie le había pertenecido solo a ella.

Eso era lo que el monstruo en ella le decía, exigía. Y las lágrimas de Phoebe eran por saberse derrotada, por ver a su verdadero amor alejarse, por saber que con cada día que pasaba sus celos las dominaban con más fuerza.

Su voluntad era grande, pero los años que pasaron la hicieron pequeña, y ahora no sabía cuánto más soportaría. Cuanto más podría dominar los deseos más oscuros que había en su corazón.

Quiere olvidarse de ser la buena y perfecta Phoebe, elegir lo prohibido, y no dejar ir nunca al amor de su vida.

Desea fundirse en cuerpo y alma con su amado Maxie.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, Chloe observó a su devastada hermana dirigirse a tomar una ducha.

La niña había recibido la llamada urgente de Max, este le pidió que fuera por Phoebe y le dio la dirección donde se encontraba.

Cuando pregunto el por qué, su hermano mayor por un momento se quedó en silencio.

-Mi thundersentido se activó, pero no puedo ir con ella, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Por favor dile lo que hablamos hace unos días... Confío en ti -

Max corto la llamada, y Chloe se quedó por un momento sin saber que hacer. Pero sabiendo que su hermano confiaba en sus capacidades, se preparó para lo siguiente.

El ver a alguien tan fuerte como Phoebe quebrarse fue algo que la alteró, pero no lo demostró. Max le había enseñado a mentir y ocultar sus emociones.

Chloe sabía que sus hermanos gemelos, se amaban, pese a las historias que escucho, y lo que observo en sus pocos años con la familia.

No sabría explicarlo, ya que no era el mismo amor que noto en Nora y Billy. Pero era consciente de que era amor.

Por eso entendía un poco como Phoebe se sentía, ya que ella también amaba a Max. Por que este era el mejor hermano del mundo.

Su querido hermano, le había enseñado algo sobre todas las muchas cosas que sabía. Y eso era preguntarse, cuestionar sobre lo que la rodeaba.

Y Chloe se pregunto con mucha intriga.

¿Que era ese vacío en la mirada de Phoebe, que parecía tan amenazante?


	9. PsicóSoul

Diclaimer: Los personajes y nombres utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo creador y a la marca de Nickelodeon. Yo solo hice una historia con estos personajes. De un fan a otro.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Nunca podría ser como tu

Noveno Capítulo: PsicóSoul…..

* * *

-Pero realmente está bien? -Cherry consultó con preocupación, él suspiro sin saber si la idea era correcta.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que tengamos otra opción -Max sentado al lado de la chica, confesó. Viajaban en un taxi, debido a la lluvia.

-Pero tal vez si habláramos con ella, podamos hacer algo -La chica hablo con dejes de esperanza, y al verle a los ojos. Él se mostró mal por decirle la verdad.

-O tal vez sólo empeoremos las cosas -El joven sincero, y como esperaba la chica se mostró de caída.

-Pero... -No encontró que poder decir, porque no sabía que más hacer. Max la rodeo con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Hey, la conozco bien, sólo podemos esperar -Hablo con calma, luego dejo un beso en la corona de Cherry. Esta se inclinó más a él.

-Ok -Respondió luego de un momento, y el viaje continuo en silencio. Disfrutaron de la sensación que uno producía en el otro.

Realmente ninguno supo bien que hacer, esa era la primera vez desde que tenían una relación, que hablaban de Phoebe. Esto se debía al cambio radical de la chica, simplemente de pronto, había dejado de hablarles a ambos. Algunas cortas palabras de vez en cuando, pero no pasaba de eso, y ya iba así un par de semanas.

La actitud de Phoebe era fría y distante, por lo que no pudieron averiguar que había sucedido.

Cuando Max busco información con Chloe, esta solo dijo.

"Ella está triste Max, muy triste"

Y no pudo conseguir más que eso.

La lluvia continúo cubriendo la imponente ciudad de MetroBurgo.

* * *

Al ingresar al hotel, los recibió un espectáculo poco común.

-!No me importa lo que tenga que hacer! Quiero que él venga ahora! - Una joven pelirroja, y de apariencia elegante, le exigía a Michael de una forma muy prepotente.

-Señorita ya se lo he explicado, por favor sólo escuche y calmase -Con la calma de un profesional, el hombre trato de hacer entrar en razón a la obstinada joven.

-Cuál es el problema? -A Cherry le caía muy bien Michael, por lo que no dudo en tratar de ayudarlo.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta, y miro con molestia a la chica, pero su expresión cambio al ver a Max que iba del brazo de esta.

-Maximus quien es ella? -De mala forma, la chica señaló despectivamente a Cher, quien se mostró ofendida.

-Ella es ella -Respondió divertido, recordando las repuestas torpes que la chica solía hacer.

-Era! Tengo algo importante que decirte... -Hablo con una mano en la cintura, y luego sonrió con seguridad.

-... Estoy embarazada -Esa declaración hizo perder el color en la piel de Cher, pero el joven se mostró aburrido.

-Oh, felicidades -Dijo Max simplemente, causando indignación en la pelirroja.

-Es tuyo -Respondió apretando fuertemente los dientes.

-Nha, lo creo imposible -Se encogió de hombros, con pereza.

-Créelo! Lo hicimos muchas veces y no usamos ningún tipo de protección -La pelirroja estaba furiosa.

-Soy estéril -Esa confesión, dejo a Cher en shock, y a la joven en una pieza.

-Q-que? -Con incredulidad y falta de voz, la joven apenas formuló la pregunta.

-Es lo que quería decirle señorita. Tristemente el joven máximos es incapaz de tener hijos, y debe saber que otras chicas ya habían venido con la misma reclamación que usted. Por lo que el joven, me dejó estos exámenes para demostrar su condición, y así evitar escándalos -Michael con mucha propiedad explico, y sonriendo le extendió los papeles a la boquiabierta pelirroja.

-Eh?... -Leyó los papeles, buscando algo que contradiga la realidad, pero no encontró nada. Observo a Max pero este ya no le prestaba atención.

-Lo siento por traer tantos problemas, señor Michael -Se disculpó con el hombre, sin tomar importancia en la furiosa pelirroja, la cual se retiró pisando fuerte.

-Joven Máximus, no tiene por qué disculparse. Por favor disfruten la velada -Cortez como siempre el hombre mayor le tendió la tarjeta de su habitación.

Se sonrieron y Max se dirigió al ascensor, arrastrando a una conmocionada Cherry.

* * *

La mente de Cherry se desconectó, fue un impacto mayor a cuando su mejor amiga le contó de sus súper poderes y demás. No podía creerlo, Max, el amor de su vida, no podía tener hijos.

La imagen de ella sosteniendo un pequeño de cabellera castaña, y de ojos dorados. Y la de Max con una niña rubia sobre sus hombros mientras reían alegremente. Ambas imágenes se destruyeron en su mente.

El recorrido hasta su habitación había sido en total silencio, y Max notó como los ojos de Cherry se hacían más cristalinos.

Tras ingresar al cuarto, el muchacho comenzó a reír, sin poder detenerse, causando más impacto en la muchacha.

-Qué?... Ehhh!? -Tras un momento Cher comprendió un poco del porqué de la malvada risa. Había sido una farsa, pero se preguntó que de todo lo sucedido. Si la joven reclamando que Max se hiciera cargo de su embarazo, o que el Thunderman era estéril, tal vez ambas habían sido sólo una manipulación.

-De verdad creíste que era estéril? -Entre risas con malicia, el joven pregunto. La chica se sintió engañada, pero también aliviada porque Max podía tener hijos.

-P-pero...!? -Agito los brazos con preocupación, ya que lo dicho significaba que el joven había embarazado algunas chicas y luego había inventado su condición para no hacerse responsable, aunque ella realmente no creía eso, había una pequeña parte de ella que no rechazaba esa teoría.

-Oye sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero no soy tan malo como para traer hijos al mundo y no hacerme responsable -Divertido adivino lo que la chica pensaba, esta acepto lo escuchado pero aún le quedaban preguntas.

-Cómo?... -Inmediatamente recordó que Max no era un joven cualquiera, él tenía súper poderes, aunque no entendía como el aliento de calor o frío, o la teliki-cosa le servía como método anticonceptivos.

-Quieres ver? -Emocionado puso las manos en los hombros de ella, esta dudo ya que la sonrisa de Max era algo maliciosa.

-Ok -Respondió pensando en que debía confiar en Max.

Sin más que decir, el joven se dirigió al baño quitándose la ropa, lo cual era una obvia petición de que lo siquiera.

Confundida Cherry se preguntó el cómo tener relaciones, le respondería sus cuestionamientos, pero luego siguió al muchacho.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas se dijo que debía confiar en Max.

* * *

-M-Max~ N-no~ -Los gemidos de Cherry se hicieron escuchar junto al sonido de la lluvia artificial. Desde que habían ingresado a la ducha, el muchacho la había apresado, besándola y recorriendo el níveo cuerpo con las manos.

Cher se apoyó en el cristal, sus piernas comenzaron a fallarles. Max desde atrás jugaba con los senos de la chica, también frotaba su miembro con la intimidad de esta.

-Estas durando más de lo usual -Felicito seductoramente, provocando un lindo gemido de parte de la chica. Prosiguió a mordisquearle el cuello aumentando las sensaciones placenteras que nublaban la mente de Cher.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se sintió morir en los brazos de Max. Este evito que la chica se cayera, y la abrazo firmemente, permitiéndole disfrutar plenamente del orgasmo.

Cuando comenzó a normalizarse, se giró y le besó, el joven acepto el gesto, luego se observaron un momento. Cherry se preguntó si alguna vez ella podría satisfacer a Max como este lo hacía con ella. Hubo algo de duda en el mirar de él, pero sólo fue un instante.

-Lista? -Hablo con tranquilidad, y aun abrazándola se fue inclinando hasta el cristal, recargándose en el.

-He? Para qué? -Pregunto, usualmente ahora tendrían relaciones o se dirigían a la habitación para tener relaciones. Max busco en la expresión de Cherry, un indicio de que no se había olvidado la razón por la cual entraron a la ducha, no la encontró.

-Ya sabes, yo, estéril, embarazos -La chica fue frunciendo el ceño, luego con una expresión sorprendida sus ojos brillaron.

-Qui-quieres embarazarme? -Emocionada llevo las manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas. Max suspiro por esto.

-No puedo, soy estéril -Mintió esperando que la chica recuerde.

-Oh cierto... Oye no es verdad! -Recordó indignada y luego agachó la mirada avergonzada, pero Max ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, por lo que no tomo mucha importancia.

-No voy a complicarte con una explicación extensa.. -La chica sonrió agradecida por esto, y de que Max la conociera tan bien.

-... Básicamente, mi telequinesis ha evolucionado, ahora es lo que yo llamo PsicóSoul -Max extendió las manos frente a Cherry, las junto entrelazando los dedos e impidió que la lluvia artificial cayera debajo de ellas.

-Ahora dime un objeto pequeño -Pidió cuando las gotas ya no se filtraban entre sus dedos. Cherry meditó la petición.

-Hum! Un corazón! -Pidió mostrándose segura, el chico sonrió de forma maligna.

-Listo -Dijo, pero la chica no vio nada, busco con la mirada, pero nada había cambiado.

-Estas seguro que lo hiciste bien? -Pregunto luego de un momento, pensando que tal vez algo había faltado por hacer.

-Seguro, porque no tanteas debajo de mis manos -Cherry con lentitud obedeció, y estiro una mano. No debía haber nada debajo se las manos de Max, o por lo menos no se veía nada, pero la chica comprobó con sorpresa que algo invisible estaba ahí. Con ambas manos tanteo el objeto, y se maravilló, era algo invisible pero táctil y suspendido en el aire, aunque cuando lo rodeó con sus dedos completamente noto que no era muy grande y tenía una forma extraña.

-Qué es? -Cuestiono girando el cuello para ver a Max, este le sonrió.

-Un corazón -Respondió con seguridad. La chica moldeo el objeto en su mente, y si tenía una forma de corazón pero distinto y con cosas extras.

-Podemos verlo? -Pidió sonriendo y volviendo la vista a sus manos, pensando que era un corazón de esos con lazos o flores de decoración.

-Por ti lo que sea -Dijo afilando su sonrisa, separó sus manos, y la lluvia artificial cubrió las de Cherry, también al objeto invisible que está sostenía. Las gotas le dieron la forma al corazón, una acuosa y trasparente pero perfectamente visible.

El rostro de Cher se volvió azul, ya que no sostenía al corazón que había pedido. Este era de los que encontrabas en los libros de biología, uno con venas, grasa y nada lindo. Era un exacto corazón humano, que incluso latía.

-!Kyaa! -Soltó el órgano con horror, y se dio vuelta abrazando a Max.

-Eres un tonto! -Comenzó a golpear el pecho de Max al notar la risa de este.

-Lo siento, pero me conoces -Entre risas se defendió, divertido de la expresión de Cherry. Esta parecía a punto de llorar, pero al notar la felicidad de Max, supo que no podía estar enojada con él.

Max la hizo girar para que viera el corazón cambiar de forma, a una que sorprendió gratamente a la muchacha.

-! Pequeño narval! -Maravillada observó a la ballenita con cuerno, moverse como si estuviera nadando entre las gotas de la ducha. O tal vez estaba volando, sea lo que fuera, la escena impacto enormemente a Cher.

El narval se detuvo, y cambio de forma, una esfera, luego un corazón de esos que imagino la chica, de los que parecían hechos de chocolate. Este se dividió y formaron varios corazones pequeños.

Max continúo generando formas, asombrando gratamente a Cherry. Pero él tenia una expresión de conflicto, sus dudas surgían por como reaccionaria la chica cuando comprendiera lo que el PsicóSoul significaba. La habilidad de crear una mano en el interior de una persona, a metros de distancia, rodearle el corazón con cuidado y reventarlo. Armas, barreras, cualquier pensamiento perfectamente estructurado por una mente brillante, formas dominadas absolutamente por un alma férrea. PsicóSoul era una habilidad con infinidad de posibilidades, y sumamente terrorífica.

-Wha~ Me encanta~~ -La chica se giró mostrando sus estrellados ojos, brillando exageradamente. Max rió, deshaciendo sus dudas. Era absurdo pensar que Cherry llegará a los mismos oscuros pensamientos que él.

-Básicamente use las bases de esta habilidad y creé un dispositivo para esterilizarme, como mucha otra tecnología -Max fue formando muchas partes de tecnología, luego las unió formando una plaqueta.

-No sólo eso, sé que si puedo mejorar mi estructuración mental, podría a llegar a intervenir directamente a un nivel celular -Comenzó con un corazón, y fue bajando hasta llegar a una cadena de ADN.

-Puedo ir bajando más y más, hasta llegar a un nivel sub atómico. Puedes imaginarlo? Podría destruir células dañadas, tumores malignos y enfermedades similares. Partir un átomo, o acomodar electrones y protones a voluntad. Construir cualquier estructura imaginable sobre una simple mota de polvo -Cherry escuchaba atentamente a Max, y se giró para poder verle el rostro. Quedó cautivada por el brillo en el mirar del joven que amaba, hablaba con una emoción poco conocida, una que para ella era admirable. Sin poder evitarlo, Cherry se colocó en puntillas para besar a Max cuando esté terminaba su reflexión.

Al separarse ella le sonrió, y a él un pensamiento lo golpeó.

-Sabes... Nunca usé esta habilidad con una chica... -Los ojos de Max se afilaron con un brillo peligroso. Cherry entendió inmediatamente del por qué, y se sintió cohibida por la idea.

-...De hecho, no he usado más que el aliento de calor contigo... -Sonrío con lujuria y malicia. La chica sintió que era sostenida por las muñecas, y al mirar ahogo un grito. Tenía unos grilletes trasparente, con cadenas que subían hasta el techo. Sintió otro apriete, esta vez en los tobillos, ahí encontró otros grilletes, estos impedían que separara las piernas.

-M-Max!? -Grito con temor, cuando él la dejo de abrazar. Luego la hizo girar y con sutileza la hizo colgar del techo, por las muñecas.

-...Jejeje, estoy muy emocionado~ -Un sin fin de mórbidas ideas le sacaron unas risas de villano, sin dudas la habilidad tenía un sin fin de posibilidades. Cherry se encontró sin saber cómo reaccionar, su corazón trabajaba a mil por hora, y lo único que la aliviaba, era la extraña suavidad que tenían los grilletes, a pesar de su apariencia.

-Tranquila, no haremos nada extremo, aunque creo que esa idea te gusta - Pellizco uno de los pezones erecto de la chica, haciéndola ahogar un gemido. La lluvia artificial se detuvo, y Max trazó una línea con sus dedos, de los senos de su cautiva, hasta la intimidad de esta. Ella negó tener esos gustos, mientras se retorcía.

-N-no~ Sólo.. Sólo es~ por qué.. tú me acostumbraste~~ -Sintiendo los dedos en su entrada, apenas pudo defenderse entre gemidos involuntarios. Cherry no quería ser completamente sumisa, quería poder hacer más que sólo derretirse por las caricias de Max. Pero este era tan demandante y tosco, que ahora ella reaccionaba de forma automática, sin importar el grado de perversión de la idea que él tenga.

-Oh, esa es una teoría interesante. Por favor cuéntame más -Pidió divertido, aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos, haciendo que la chica no pudiera articular palabra. Pronto Cher se encontró al borde de venirse, pero Max detuvo sus movimientos.

-Aun no, la noche todavía es larga -Rió por la indignación en los ojos dorados de Cher. La acomodó al estilo princesa, y la descendió sobre sus brazos. La chica se abrazó a él, cuando los grilletes desaparecieron.

Max con clara felicidad llevo a la chica hasta la cama, lo de secarse siempre era lo de menos. Cherry aun sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por Max, por pequeño o exagerado que sea.

-Max... -Llamo la atención del alegre joven, este bajo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos estrellados, llenos de confianza.

-... Soy tuya -Declaro sin rastros de dudas, sorprendiendo gratamente a Max.

-Sí, lo eres... -Aseguro para luego besarla. Al llegar a la cama, la depósito con cuidado sin detener el beso.

-... Eres mía -Se separaron y tras sonreírse el comenzó a atacarle el cuello con sus labios. Cherry suspiro de gusto, ya que no tenía más que decir o escuchar. Max la había aceptado como propia, y con eso le sobraba, porque así es su amor. Lo ama con paciencia, pasó a paso, y esperaría lo que deba esperar, hasta que Max diga que es suyo.

* * *

La noche había sido más larga de lo usual, y por lo tanto se despertaron más tarde para el desayuno.

-Respecto a mi habilidad, quiero que me prometas algo -Max decidió cortar el tema de los narvales, que Cherry había iniciado. Esta quedó algo confundida por la seriedad en su pareja.

-Por supuesto -Aseguro, muy motivada aunque el joven ignoro el por qué.

-Esa habilidad, no es conocida por nadie más que tú y Colosso. Y debes prometerme nunca hablar de ella, con absolutamente nadie -Max le estaba confiando mucho con esto, y debía demostrarle que era algo serio. Cher se sorprendió y quedo encantada por la confianza que el joven tenía en ella.

-Lo prometo, aunque realmente olvidé la mayor parte de tu explicación, también no creo poder explicarle a nadie como es tu habilidad -Aseguro con completa seriedad y por la seguridad en las palabras, Max supo que no mentía. Suspiro aliviado, eso era lo mejor.

Continuaron su desayuno con tranquilidad. Y luego los días, pasaron con la misma calma.


	10. Cherry love atakk

Diclaimer: Los personajes y nombres utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo creador y a la marca de Nickelodeon. Yo solo hice una historia con estos personajes. De un fan a otro.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Nunca podría ser como tu

Decimo Capítulo: Cherry love attak –

* * *

Dolor en el centro de la nuca, eso fue lo primero que sintió, luego un aturdimiento general. Quiso moverse pero se vio inmovilizado tanto por las muñecas como los tobillos; la sensación del metal contra su piel. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado, con una posible cuerda sobre su estómago y vendas en sus ojos que impedían la vista. De la sorpresa al miedo sólo hubo un instante, se preguntó de forma acelerada si sus planes había sido descubierto, pero era algo absurdo; aunque no imposible, se dijo. Comenzó a planear su actuar con rapidez, sus captores podían ser cualquiera: héroes, villanos, gobiernos y una lista larga de individuos con sumo poder, entre otros. De golpe le llegó el recuerdo de lo que hacía antes de perder la conciencia. Él y Cherry estaban en su cuarto de hotel, como era usual en un sábado por la noche; pero antes de hacer nada su chica había pedido un postre, él curioso había aceptado la petición.

-Mierda -Maldijo por lo bajo, ya que seguramente sus captores también habían atrapado a Cher. Comenzó a tantear qué tan resistentes eran sus esposas; pero se detuvo al escuchar el acercarse de alguien. La persona se detuvo al frente de él, a un paso de distancia, cálculo.

-¿Max? ¿Estás despierto? -

-Cherry? Me alegro de que estés bien, ahora libérame -Reconociendo la voz, pidió con urgencia.

-Eh.. No puedo hacerlo -Con un claro nerviosismo en la voz negó.

-¿Qué? Cher libérame antes de que quien nos allá secuestrado regresé -Manteniendo la urgencia que sentía, pidió nuevamente.

-¿¡Ehhh!? ¿Por qué nos secuestrarían? -La sorpresa en la chica lo confundió. Pronto recordó la sospechosa necesidad que ella había expresado por querer un postre, también la insistencia que tubo para que él comiera del flan. Notando la desnudez en la que se encontraba, Max sintió la alfombra bajo sus pies; una sensación demasiado conocida para desconocerla.

-¿Estamos en el hotel, cierto? -Pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si... ¿Por qué preguntas? -Él decidió ignorar la tonta pregunta.

-¿Me drogaste, verdad? -Fue bastante fácil unir los puntos para Max.

-Y-yo no lo diría así, aunque no tuve la fuerza para evitar que cayeras. Es decir! Fue algo necesario! -Cherry río de forma nerviosa, aunque ya era tarde. Él comprendió el por qué le dolía la nuca.

-Como sea, no sé qué quisiste hacer y no me importa. Ahora libérame -Tras dejar salir un suspiro de alivio y molestia, ordenó. Pasó un momento y no recibió respuesta.

-Cherry -Dejo ver su advertencia en el tono, y casi pudo sentir un temblor de la chica.

-Cherry, suéltame en este instante -De forma lenta ordenó, esperando que la chica, por su bien obedeciera.

-... no -Eso fue un susurro nervioso que apenas fue escuchado por Max.

-Ahh? -Le comenzó a molestar tal desobediencia.

-N-no lo haré -Con un poco más de coraje negó.

-Cherry... no estoy molesto, así que sólo libérame y no estarás problemas -Ocultando la molestia que sentía, sonrió de forma tranquila.

-No -Ese rechazo a su amable oferta, hizo que lentamente Max dejara de sonreír.

-Estas apunto de cruzar el punto de no retorno. ¿De verdad quieres que eso suceda? -Amenazó de forma abierta, y escuchó como la chica pasaba saliva.

-P-pero tú siempre rechazas mis ideas y nunca me dejas hacer nada! Solo haces lo que quieres conmigo! Pero eso no me molesta! M-me encanta de hecho! P-pero yo también quiero satisfacerte! Y este es el único modo en que me dejarías hacerlo! -De forma atropellada Cherry se expresó, y casi convence a Max; pero lamentablemente a él no le estaba gustando la idea de ser el sumiso.

-Es tu última oportunidad Cher -Sentenció duramente.

-No me importa -Tras esa irracional respuesta, la chica se sentó en las piernas de Max. Este sintió la cálida piel de ella sobre la propia, seguramente estaba desnuda, pensó.

-Te lo advertí -Cuando la chica dejo de besarlo, él declaró con una sonrisa. Pensó en una forma de romper sus inhibiciones, y quiso cortar las esposas en sus muñecas; pero quedó asombrado al darse cuenta de que no podía estructurar mentalmente. Trató y trató pero nada, su concentración se vio absorbida por la chica que lo besaba: entrelazando la lengua con la suya, despidiendo ese aroma a mujer que tanto disfrutaba, brindándole calor con el tacto de la piel.

-Fufufu~ ¿Que tal mi plan maestro? -Ella ronroneo adivinando las dudas que el sentían.

-¿Qué hiciste? -Entre beso y beso Max cuestionó, sintiendo el golpear de algo dentro de él.

-¿Te digo.. o... no te digo? -Manteniendo ese tono tan sugestivo Cherry jugo con la oreja del joven, este se sentía demasiado excitado para aceptar que no había nada raro.

-Tengo que agradecer al doctor Colosso... fue quien me dio lo que te impide usar poderes -Rió con un tono cercano a la malicia, lo cual aceleró más el pulso de Max.

-¿Era un frasco azul? ...-La respuesta positiva que recibió, alertó de sobremanera al joven.

-...ese hijo de puta... Cherry esto es malo! Lo que Colosso te dio también es un afrodisíaco! -Gruño con exasperación al no recibir respuesta, lo que significaba que la chica no sabía lo que un afrodisíaco era.

-Escúchame tienes que...! -Max no pudo continuar hablando, ya que la idiota había puesto un bollo de tela en su boca, con un sabor demasiado conocido para él.

-Me las acabó de quitar~ -Hablo de forma juguetona, afirmando la idea de él sobre lo que tenía en la boca: que eran las bragas húmedas de ella. Los gruñidos agresivos de Max demostraron la indignación que estaba sintiendo.

-Relájate Max~ Cherry se encargará de todo~ -Ella lo abrazo, moviendo de forma provocativa sus senos contra los pectorales de él. Este sintió los pezones de la chica ya erectos, haciéndole perder el hilo de sus protestas internas.

* * *

-Me hace feliz sentirte tan vivo~ -Cherry guío su mano al duro miembro del joven, haciendo que una corriente recorra ambos cuerpos ante el tacto. Hizo un movimiento de arriba a abajo con su mano en el húmedo miembro, sintiendo el calor que este liberaba; pero se detuvo con una idea. Se bajó de Max riendo, alertando al joven con sus intenciones.

-De hace meses quise hacer esto~ -Alegremente la chica habló desde entre las piernas de Max. Este hizo un brinco involuntario en el lugar, al sentir la humedad alrededor de la punta de su pene. Cherry bajo hasta donde pudo, de forma lenta y torpe, luego subió hasta sacar el miembro de su boca.

Comenzó a experimentar con la lengua, bajando y subiendo, asombrada del enigmático sabor; sus manos sostenían el pene por la base. La chica disfruto de los gruñidos de Max, sintiéndose dichosa de ser la causa de estos.

Apartó el cabello que se interpuso en su rostro, y con más resolución se dispuso a usar otro método. Sintió un cosquilleo de emoción en el vientre, junto al calor entre sus senos. Sonrió de forma gatuna al notar la sorpresa en Max, seguramente nunca pensó que ella conociera lo que era una "rusa". Pero Cherry se había instruido en internet también viendo algunos vídeos, algo que la avergonzó bastante; pero todo valía la pena ahora mismo.

-Max~~ ¿Te gusta lo que hago~? -Apretó los pechos, haciéndolos bajar y subir con avidez; su cuerpo siguió sus movimientos. Interpretó el gruñido que él hizo como algo positivo, por lo que continuó de manera motivada.

Se sorprendió del hinchazón en el miembro, ya significaba que Max estaba por correrse; el orgullo de Cherry se inflo por este logró. Cambio nuevamente su atacar, y volvió a atrapar entre sus labios la imponente hombría de su cautivo. Este tembló en antelación. Ella apoyó su trabajo oral con una mano, que imitaba sus movimientos en la base del miembro. Sin poder soportar la excitación que la invadía, llevo su mano libre hasta su intimidad, comenzando a estimular el clítoris. Luego de un momento, alcanzaron el clímax: ella en los últimos instantes introdujo dos dedos en sí misma, alcanzado el punto G, como Max le había enseñado en anteriores ocasiones. Cerró los ojos al sentir como él descargaba su esencia en su boca; pero se negó a derramar la semilla del hombre que tanto ama.

-(Glup) La tragué toda~ -Su voz sonó atontada, y un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Max por lo escuchado; pronto comenzó a gruñir como regañándola por sobre esforzarse. Pero Cherry estaba aún sumida en las sensaciones vividas, como para prestar mucha atención.

-Sigamos~~ -Una vez recuperado el ánimo, la chica se puso de pie. Y volvió a subirse en Max.

* * *

El tomar las riendas era algo embriagante, muy excitante; para ella sin dudas muy divertido. Sonrió a sus anchas, cabalgando a su ritmo, enloqueciendo a Max: lo cual le encantaba. Hundió los dedos entre el cabello de él, disfrutando plenamente de cómo era penetrada a gusto, sus senos subían y bajaban con movimientos eróticos; algo que Max no podía ver e disfrutar. Este había estado gruñendo de forma cada vez más salvaje, y sus movimientos demostraron un aumento de deseos por liberarse; pero Cherry lo tomó como algo que significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Ocurrió en solo segundos, demasiado rápido para que ella apenas reaccionara con un grito de sorpresa. Todas las inhibiciones de Max fueron divididas en pequeños trozos, y Cherry floto hasta la cama; observando como él se puso de pié. La chica cayo con delicadeza sobre las sábanas, y Max de forma similar a un león, dio un saltó fríamente calculado sobre ella. Las vendas se perdieron en el viento como pequeñas telas divididas y Cherry cruzó la mirada con él, enmudeciendo completamente. Nada de lo que ha visto hasta ahora en Max, se asemejaba a esto: sus ojos café oscuro se habían aclarado con un tono rojizo, todo brillo se había ido, dejando un simple círculo blanco en medió de la pupila. Cherry tembló como un acto natural frente a esa presencia absolutista, se sintió como un nada frente a un todo. Max le abrió las piernas, posicionándose en su entrada; elevó la pelvis de ella con sus poderes. Cherry quedó en shock total con la primera estocada. Max había llegado más profundo que nunca, empujando el cérvix con una violencia insana: causando un dolor nunca vivido por Cher. Pero esta no reaccionaba, ni siquiera respiraba y sólo el correr de sus lágrimas inconscientes demostró que no se había desmayado. Él tuvo que penetrarla dos veces más para que ella diera un grito que se había atorado en su garganta; más nada salió. Cherry en el sufrir notó que nada se escuchaba: ni su llanto, ni sus gritos, ni siquiera el latir de su corazón. Todo había sido engullido por un silencio absoluto y así fue hasta que Max terminó en ella.

* * *

Max volvió en sí, y lo primero que observo fue a Cherry: cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior, temblando. Él agachó la mirada cerrando los ojos y los puños, en el odio y repulsión a su poco autocontrol; maldiciendo haberlo perdido y el haber permitido que algo así sucediera. Una caricia en la mejilla lo saco de sus lamentaciones, levantó la mirada de súbito.

-Esta bien Max... -Cherry le sonrió levemente, aun derramando lágrimas de sus ojos estrellados; los cuales sólo mostraban comprensión.

-... Sin importar cuan doloroso sea. Aún si no lo entiendo. E incluso si nunca lo dominas... -Ella lo abrazo, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho. El corazón de él se aceleraba de forma vertiginosa, incomprendiendo demasiado.

-... Yo siempre, siempre, siempre voy a aceptarte, con lo bueno o con lo malo... -Max trató de decir algo, pero sólo abrió y cerró la boca.

-... Por qué sé qué harás lo imposible para superarte... -El corazón de Cherry le demostró un song calmado.

-... Y porque... por qué ... -Max buscó la mirada de la chica que había atravesado su corazón con tales palabras, pero luego solo había quedado en silencio. Se encontró con que Cherry se quedó dormida, seguramente había hecho un sobreesfuerzo para estar despierta. La acomodó y luego se sentó al borde de la cama.

* * *

"Voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte, voy matarte. Estas muerto."

Envió ese mensaje a Colosso, sin saber bien qué más hacer. Estaba completamente en la nada, había caído en sus más bajos instintos; como siempre había temido. Y luego Cherry dijo algo demasiado importante y contundente que lo había sacado más de foco. Volvió la mirada a la chica que dormía muy tranquila, alejada de lo que había causado en él. Con el rostro sonrojado Max apartó la vista, llevó una mano a su corazón: el cual latía de forma acelerada. Tranquilízate idiota, se dijo, para luego agitar su cabello con exasperación. Se recostó con la chica, abrazándola. Esta se acomodó en él de forma automática, sonriendo mientras soñaba. Max ignoró lo que sentía, pensaba e absolutamente todo. En una táctica totalmente cobarde, uso sus poderes para inducirse el sueño.

Todo se solucionara, se dijo.

* * *

Se observaron en el silencio, asimilando mucho y perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien? -Cherry habló con usted mueca de preocupación. Max le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza de forma inmediata.

-No te preocupes por mí idiota! Yo fui quien te hizo daño! -Regaño sintiéndose peor por lo escuchado, para él existía un límite para que una persona fuera buena y comprensiva.

-Pero~... -Ella reclamó con esa expresión que rayaba lo infantil, muy usual cuando él la regaña. Esa imagen lo golpeó con más fuerza de lo usual, haciendo que se sonroje.

-Pera nada, yo fui el culpable de todo. Debí haberte escuchado más y advertirte el nunca escuchar a Colosso. De verdad lo siento -La tomó con una mano por la nuca, llevándola al pecho, abrazándola. Los ojos de Cherry brillaban por la disculpa.

-N-no, tu si me advertiste. Pero yo te puse mis bragas en la boca, así que lo sien...! -Nuevamente recibió otro golpe.

-No siquiera pienses en disculparte -Advirtió Max, frunciendo el ceño.

-Uhhh~... -Cherry mostró lágrimas en la esquina de los ojos, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-...S-solo si prometes escucharme más -Pidió, con inseguridad.

-Te lo prometo-

-También q-quiero una recompensa -

-Seguro -

-Y tiene que ser algo sin dinero -

-Sí, si -

Max aceptó todas las peticiones de Cher, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para recomenzarla. Y en algún momento comenzaron a besarse, entrelazados sobre la cama, sonrieron separándose.

-¿Estas bien? -Max cuestiono al notar un gesto adolorido departe de Cher.

-Sí, aunque no creo que podamos "divertirnos" por un tiempo -Rió sonrojada, restando importancia. Algo que molesto al joven.

-Idiota, piensa más en ti -Realmente a Max le disgustada la inconsciencia que Cher demostraba por momentos: principalmente cuando se menospreciaba.

-No es necesario, te tengo a ti para que pienses por ambos~ -Él la atrapó por la nariz, cuando ella trató de besarlo. Luego se sentó al borde de la cama liberándola.

-Voy a pedir servicio a la habitación -Mientras descolgaba y atraía la bocina del teléfono, con su poder; fue abrazado por el cuello desde atrás.

\- Soy tuya~ con mi mayor convicción~

soy tuya~ con toda la fuerza de mi corazón~

que es tuyo~ y como cada pensamiento mío

es tuyo~ soy tuya~... -Cherry cantó divertida, causando pensamientos contradictorios departe de Max: molesta, linda, vergonzosa, adorable, entre otros.

Él deseaba no ser tan consiente en ese momento, sobre todo por todo lo que la chica está causándole. Pero era consciente de que su perspectiva sobre Cherry había cambiado de forma radical la noche anterior.

-Idiota -

-Jejeje~~ -

Se giró para atrapar los labios de ella.

* * *

Ya era entrada en la tarde y los señores Thunderman eran los últimos en salir de la residencia. Los siguientes cuatros días eran de minis vacaciones, por lo que se habían decidido en visitar a un centro turístico, que había sido abierto en conmemoración al heroísmo de los últimos cien años. Pero antes se habían detenido a dejar las órdenes y demás a su hijo mayor, quien era acompañado por su pareja; aunque ni Barb o Hank sabían definir que era Cherry de Max. Estos dejaron todo como que eran "pareja", pero para los mayores ese término era confuso: ya que significaba que no eran novios, de ser así dirían que eran novios. Tampoco quedaba claro que tipo de pareja eran o si la relación era algo sentimental o física entre otras, para ellos, perturbadoras posibilidades. Por lo que los señores Thunderman lo dejaban como que eran novios, con sus razones para decir que eran pareja.

-... Eso es todo, volveremos el domingo a la tardé -Barb terminó con sus peticiones a los jóvenes, dejándose ver por momentos decepcionada por que su hijo se negara a ir con la familia. Pero no pudo decir nada contra el alegato de él, quien no era ni héroe ni villano; por lo que perdía sentido que fuera a algo así, más teniendo en cuenta de que hace años que se negaba a vacacionar con el resto de los Thunderman.

-Ok, cuídense -Max envolvió en sus brazos a su madre. Esta devolvió el afecto, sonriendo ampliamente, aceptando completamente la decisión de su hijo de quedarse. Barb notó el favorable cambio de su muchacho para con ella, desde el día que apoyó la decisión de éste. Y la mujer se sentía dichosa por lo afectuoso que se volvió Max: si bien no era un completo terrón de azúcar, para como él era, sin dudas su comportamiento era muy afectivo. Nuevamente se encontró descubriendo lo alto que su hijo se había vuelto: tan alejado del niño que tenía que usar una silla para alcanzar las galletas, que se encontraban sobre un estante superior en su antigua cocina, allá en MetroBurgo.

Al separarse, ella coloco las manos en los amplios hombros, luego se guío hasta las manos. Las sostuvo detallando lo grande que se habían hecho; recordando cuando él solo era un bebé, que descubriendo el mundo tomó en su pequeña manito el dedo de ella, sorprendiéndola al descubrir que no quería soltarla, maravillándola en su primer año como madre. Elevó la mirada para ver el rostro de su muchacho, se encontró un hombre joven que le deba una sonrisa torcida y una mirada comprensiva: ¿A dónde ha quedado ese adolescente que se mostraba desinteresado cuando el día de la madre llegaba? Pero cuando nadie estaba cerca, le tendía un regalo con gesto avergonzado, algo que ella aceptaba con una gran sonrisa. Sintió que pronto las lágrimas llegarían, pero no podía evitarlo: pronto sus gemelos se graduaban, estaban a sólo poquísimos meses de hecho. Y Max tal vez se iría, haciendo su camino, siguiendo sus propios planes, como mucho en su vida.

Apartó la mirada con una sonrisa agridulce, y se encontró a Cherry, quien también era una mujer. No cualquier mujer, se dijo Barb. Cherry es la pareja de Max, y por lo que ella había observado: esa joven algo torpe pero sin dudas de buen corazón, que ahora observaba con tanta devoción y ternura a Max, sin dudas había calado en él como ninguna chica. Pronto tomaran sus decisiones, seguirán unidos; en algunos años se casarán y la convertirán en abuela. Sabía que estaba adelantándose mucho, pero tenía los sentimientos tan a piel que no podía evitarlo.

-N-nos vemos -Apartando las lágrimas Barb salió por la puerta principal. Max suspiro al ver a su madre tan sentimental.

-Nos vemos señora Thunderman~ Es decir Barb~ Es decir mamá~ -Cherry se mostró bastante positiva pese a su extraña forma de expresarse, también ignorando completamente el ambiente.

-Solo elige una manera -El joven regañó tirándose en el sofá. No comprendía por qué tanta indecisión de parte de la chica; más teniendo en cuenta de que ya eran meses de relación.

-Y tú qué quieres? Un beso de despedida? -Con una actitud completamente opuesta a la que tenía con su madre, Max se dirigió a su padre. Este con un claro gesto de ira también salió: no sin antes mascullar por lo bajo un "que ganas de partirle la..".

-Nos vemos señor Thunderman~ -Cherry también se tiró en el sofá junto a Max, despidiendo con entusiasmo al hombre mayor. Este sólo levantó un mano a modo de respuesta, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Ya pasaban de una hora desde que se habían quedado a solas; pero no habían hecho mucho, sólo estar en el sofá viendo televisión. Tampoco es que planeaban algo de índole de alcoba para esos días: ya que sólo eran cuatros días desde el evento donde Max, sin buscarlo, había herido a Cherry, y él se negaba totalmente a la idea de tener relaciones, hasta que la chica esté completamente bien.

Cher no prestó atención a la película de acción que Max disfrutaba, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Quería declararse al joven que tanto amaba, decírselo con todas las letras; no como hasta ahora que sólo dio a entender que lo ama. Ella tenía planeado decírselo la noche que lo durmió y todo lo demás, pero las cosas no fueron exactamente como ella quiso; no obstante si consiguió entrar un poco en Max y eso le daba la seguridad para querer decir todo ahora.

-Max, necesito decirte algo importante.. -Comenzó dejando los cómodos brazos del joven, para sentarse con propiedad y hablarle de frente.

-Adelanté -Él se centró completamente en ella. Quien suspiró, deshaciéndose de las dudas.

-... Yo desde hace mucho que estoy enamorada de ti y en los últimos meses mi amor ha crecido mucho. Te amo -Mantuvo la mirada, mostrando su sinceridad y determinación.

-Lo se -La simplicidad de la respuesta golpeó a la chica. Ella sabía que sus sentimientos eran obvios; pero esperaba una reacción diferente departe de Max.

-Yo... -Él interrumpió la decepción de ella. Tenía que dar una respuesta: Cherry se puso rígida, cuestionándose demasiado, ya que existía la posibilidad de que Max la rechaze. Si bien habían hecho mucho en los últimos meses, mucho no aseguraba que él tenga sentimientos fuertes por ella.

-... Sin dudas me estoy enamorando de ti -Max sincero con una sonrisa torcida. Los ojos de Cherry se llenaron de esperanza y su pecho se inflo por la felicidad.

Fue el sonido de algo cayendo, chocando contra el suelo de forma brusca. Ambos se habían centrado en el otro, perdiéndose en su propio mundo, ignorando que alguien más estaba presente. Dirigieron la mirada hacia la cocina, donde el sonido se produjo. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Phoebe: quien había dejado caer su bolso.

La mente de Max se bloqueó de súbito, y Cherry se mostró en la preocupación.

Phoebe se mantuvo estoica: con la boca ligeramente abierta, y las cejas elevadas por el centro, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas conformando una expresión de tristeza desconcertada.

Segundos después, todo rastro de brillo en los ojos cafés de la chica, desapareció junto a su expresión. Una mueca vacía y ojos demasiados oscuros para ser de una persona, eso era lo que quedó.

-... -


	11. Phoebe

Diclaimer: Los personajes y nombres utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo creador y a la marca de Nickelodeon. Yo solo hice una historia con estos personajes. De un fan a otro.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Nunca podría ser como tu

Onceavo Capítulo: Phoebe too late….

* * *

-Quiero saber qué sucedió exactamente -La mujer hablo de forma severa, sus facciones en la pantalla se volvieron duras. Phoebe agachó la mirada.

Se encontró con los reportes en su Tablet: una lista de los villanos y maleantes que había atrapado las últimas semanas, la mayoría hospitalizados. Entendía perfectamente el porqué de la llamada de atención de Lyrak; la nueva presidenta de la liga de súper héroes.

-Mis poderes están inestables -Su respuesta se hizo escuchar luego de un minuto.

-¿Y por qué es eso? -La mujer cambio su actitud a una de preocupación.

"Porque no puedo estar con mi gemelo" Quiso gritar eso; pero sería una estupidez, así que se mordió el labio.

-Mira Phoebe, sé qué no eres así... -La joven apretó los puños ante lo escuchado; odia ser lo que el mundo quiere que sea.

-... todo tu historial, las opiniones sobre ti y lo que he visto en los últimos dos años. Realmente eres una prodigio entre los prospectos de la nueva generación, por lo que tú exceso de violencia en los últimos meses es realmente preocupante -La mujer suspiro y llevo mechón color rojo hacia atrás. Phoebe elevó la mirada, manteniendo una expresión de duda, sin saber que podía decir.

-Es por Maximus ¿verdad? -La joven se preocupó de forma inmediata, paralizada por tal facilidad de Lyrak al descubrirla.

-Es comprensible luego de lo que hizo en la USH, es muy normal que estés alterada por eso... -La mujer asintió con los ojos cerrados, convencida por su teoría. Phoebe dejó escapar el aire con alivio.

-... Realmente pensé que aceptaría ser un héroe, eso nos hubiera dado oportunidades para "reunirnos". Oh ignora eso último -Lyrak río algo avergonzada ignorando el cambio radical en Phoebe. Algo se escuchó explotar.

-Oh, ¿que fue eso? -La mujer de veintidós inclino la cabeza a un lado en la confusión.

-Nada. Le prometo que trataré de controlarme en las próximas misiones -Se inclinó como disculpa, para evitar que su superior note la mueca de rechazo que hacía.

-Ok.. -Phoebe cortó la comunicación de forma inmediata. Observó con repudió la pantalla de su LCD, sin poder creer que una vulgar de esa calaña llegará a ser presidenta.

Luego de un momento se dispuso a juntar los trozos del jarrón que hizo estallar.

* * *

Corrió con avidez y al llegar al final del techo, dio un gran salto. Uso sus poderes para posicionar al criminal que luchaba con su compañero, cayó con una patada sobre al villano dejándolo inconsciente.

-Bien hecho Thunderman! Realmente eres tan fuerte como dicen -El adolescente río agitando su melena negra con una mano. Ella no respondió, sólo agitó su mano de arriba a abajo; se produjo un sonido del hierro golpeando la carne: el secuaz del villano cayó a un lado del distraído chico.

-No festejes hasta que la malos estén en el suelo -Regaño al menor, este asintió avergonzado.

-No volverá a ocurrir -Dijo el adolescente comenzado a esposar a los inconscientes villanos.

-Los errores son comunes, Gra, mientras aprendas de ellos no hay problema -Leccióno como usualmente haría con cualquiera. El muchacho asintió con atención a sus palabras.

-Ahora encárgate del resto -No espero una respuesta y se dispuso a marcharse dejando a su compañero el monótono trabajo. Ella necesita estar en otro lugar.

* * *

Phoebe ingreso en el Parker central de Metroburgo; como en las últimas misiones que tuvo en la ciudad. Su traje de heroína yacía en su bolso y se confundía fácilmente con otra joven en el lugar; excepto por su expresión decaída.

Las nubes grises llegaron pero ella no lo notó, ni siquiera sabía cuánto había pasado desde que se sentó en una banca del lugar. Demasiada pérdida en otra época, anhelando y soñando; alejándose con su mente de tan cruel realidad en la que vivía.

Ama tanto a Max que dolía hacerlo, y no podía ni siquiera hablar con él por miedo a si misma. Ignorarlos eran los últimos esfuerzos que hacía con su cordura, lo único que a esta altura podía hacer. Pronto caería y ella tomaría el lugar; sólo podrá ver cómo todos sus intentos demostraron ser inútiles, y solamente debió dejarse caer en la tentación de lo prohibido.

"Tú eres así.." Nunca creyó odiar tanto ser vista de esa forma: buena y correcta. Toda su vida había luchado para ser así; pero ¿de que servía ser una princesa si nunca tendría a su príncipe azul? ¿Por qué defendía tanto la justicia, cuando la vida cometió la peor injusticia al hacerla caer en amor por la única persona con quien nunca debía estar? ¿De que servía todo lo que hizo si al final nadie le entregaría lo que deseaba?

Max... siempre fue el malo, alardeando de lo que era capaz y de su nulo sentido de lo correcto. Pero no era capaz de tomarla, de ignorar sus réplicas como siempre hizo y hacerla suya; ser la excusa perfecta para que ella se deje llevar por lo prohibido. En lo único que ahora no deseaba ser escuchada, era lo que él más se decidió a respetar; enamorándola más, cautivando su corazón por el respeto a sus decisiones que él demostró.

El tintineo tan conocido la hizo voltear: Chloe vestía con una bata de laboratorio sobre el vestido rosa, las tres cascabeles en sus tobillos como siempre, accesorios regalados por Max. Phoebe volvió la mirada al frente, seguramente la niña sentada a su lado ya lo sabía, como no hacerlo si era igual a él; un genio de alta percepción y gran facilidad para ocultar e engañar. ¿La despreciaba por tener tales sentimientos por Max? ¿Sentía repulsión por el tabú que ella anhelaba? ¿Solo acudía para consolarla por lástima? ¿ O sólo la estudiaba como el ser despreciable que era al amar a su gemelo?.

-¿Me odias? -Observó a la menor, buscando algo negativo en los ojos de esta. Chloe barrió a la abatida chica con una severa mirada, ajena a la edad que tenía; pero tal irracional pregunta le había molestado.

-¿Tu odias a Cherry por estar con Max? -Phoebe trató de rehuir de la mirada y la pregunta; pero la niña la tomó por las mejillas obligándola a verla.

-¿Tú la odias? -Insistió, y su mayor movió la cabeza de lado a lado, sin poder hablar. Chloe la libero, y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

-No importa cuán celosa estés de Cherry, no puedes odiarla por amar a Max; aún si la envidias de sobre manera. Aunque no lo quieras tú naturaleza es así: siempre sacrificando, dándolo todo y sonreír, ese tipo de estupideces que sólo ponen más carga en tu corazón... -Demostrando un lado que realmente no le gustaba mostrar, mucho menos a Max, Chloe habló seriamente. Phoebe se arrepintió totalmente de haber molestado a la menor, cuya lengua tenía el filo de un cuchillo láser.

-... Tienes la oportunidad de estar con el amor de tu vida, pero no. Prefieres sumirte en la depresión y el auto flagelo, fingiendo que eres fuerte cuando sigues siendo la niña que necesita estar en los brazos de su gemelo para sentirse segura. Si no eres capaz de soportar tus decisiones, no esperes que el otro las contradigas para tener una excusa para abandonar, y ni te atrevas a hacerte la víctima con la basura del deber cuando lo único que importa es el poder. Hum!... -La niña dejó salir el aire por la nariz haciendo el último sonido, y no tomo mucha relevancia por los sollozos de Phoebe.

-...Pero... -Suspiro colocando una mano en la cabeza de su mayor, llamando la atención de esta.

-... Phoebe siempre será Phoebe y Max será Max. ¿No? Y no es como si fuera tarde o imposible para hacer algo al respecto -Le dio una sonrisa torcida de confianza. Phoebe sé sorprendió por el parentesco que la menor tenía con Max, y sonrió un poco; pero luego volvió a la mueca de tristeza.

-Pero... -Fue interrumpida por Chloe, quien la tomó por las mejillas y luego estiro con fuerzas de estas.

-Pero nada! ¿Acaso eres idiota? No sé lo que hay en ti; pero es peligroso y explotará si continúas así -La libero cuando la mayor asintió. Phoebe sostuvo sus mejillas adoloridas.

-Ahora volvamos, Max llegará en minutos y a diferencia tuya, yo si tengo el valor de estar con él -Pateando otra vez el orgullo de la mayor activo sus poderes.

Phoebe cayó sobre su cama lanzando un pequeño grito, sin haber estado preparada para la teletransportación. Chloe no cayó de forma tan poco elegante como su mayor y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ahórrate el drama y decídete por lo que en verdad quieres, princesita -Lanzando su último golpe la niña se retiró.

Phoebe se quedó recostada, herida y extrañamente consolada; por todas las verdades que su hermanita le dijo. El amor por Max es tan prohibido y hay estaba Chloe, enojada porque ella no se atrevía a tomarlo. Su corazón latía con velocidad, pensando que la niña tenía razón; aunque es algo muy malo. No debía, pero quería y podía hacerlo: Max no la rechazaría nunca, estaba muy segura de ello. Pero las preguntas de siempre llegaron a ella, agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, ya tenía una respuesta para todas sus dudas; aunque deseaba no tenerla.

Nada importaba si no estaba junto a Max: ni sus responsabilidades, logros y incluso su ser. Él es el principio de su todo, siempre lo creyó así desde niña. Ambos serían superhéroes y también estarían casados luego de años de noviazgo, amándose incondicionalmente; ese era su visión infantil y perfecta del futuro. Ahora gracias a Chloe se hizo consiente de que podía hacer algo así, aun con los problemas que vendrían no era tarde, realmente podía elegir amarse con Max sin tomar importancia en el resto del mundo; porque solo necesita a Max en ese momento.

Suspiro con cansancio, era su límite para luchar por el bien del deber; pero no quería decidirse ahora, demasiado agotada mentalmente para tomar tan importante decisión. Cerró los ojos y alcanzó a si almohada, no tuvo las fuerzas para cubrirse o cambiar su ropa.

Podía evitar que ella volviera. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de dormir.

* * *

Se sentó en su lugar en la ban de la familia, ignorando completamente todo y sólo pensando. Desde que abrió los ojos había estado haciéndolo, ignorando a su familia, a Max y Cherry; pero esta vez no por miedo a su propia reacción, si no por estar sumida en sus contemplaciones. Se había decidido a hacerlo, a elegir lo prohibido por encima de lo correcto, a amar a Max aún con los costos que conlleva esa decisión.

Pero lo haría con premeditación, los riegos por tal tabú eran mucho y no podía sólo lanzarse sin pensar; por mucho que deseaba hacerlo. Su mayor preocupación era Cherry: su mejor amiga le había dado la oportunidad para evitar que todo se complique más, pero ella no supo verlo, ahora seguramente terminaría odiándola. Aunque tal vez de todas formas lo hubiera hecho, ya que el mundo la despreciara por lo que haría, a excepción de Chloe. Por eso debía encontrar una forma de que todo no se salga de su control, y de no herir a más personas de lo necesario.

La idea de lo clandestino era lo ideal, y le bastaba con solo ser ella y Max; no había necesidad de que alguien más sepa. Pero tarde o temprano alguien más lo sabría, entonces debería estar preparada para cualquier escenario posible y usaría los siguientes días alejado de Max para encontrar una solución. Nuevamente llegó a su mayor preocupación, no se creía capaz de engañar a Cherry, tampoco era tan cruel para decirle la verdad y pedirle que se aleje de Max y guarde el secreto.

Suspiro con frustración y observó su entorno: Billy y Nora se bajaban de la ban junto a su madre, seguramente Billy necesitaba ir al baño, pensó al notar que estaban en una estación de servicios. Su padre yacía en el asiento del conductor y Chloe dormía a un asiento de ella, abrazando una almohada y cubierta hasta la cabeza con una cobija.

-Phoebe, ¿estas bien hija? -Su padre cuestionó con un tono de preocupación.

-Algo, tengo mucho en que pensar -No queriendo mentirle ni confesar nada dió esa respuesta, volviendo su mirada a la ventanilla.

-Sabes, me recuerdas a la época cuando comencé a salir con tu madre... -Phoebe se movió incómoda ante la conversación con su padre, no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía.

-... Ciertas razones hacían que nuestra relación se ha vista como algo "malo" y tuvimos muchas dudas y miedos por eso, sobre todo tu madre... -Definitivamente no le estaba gustando a donde iba esto. Su padre acomodo el retrovisor interior y se rió al cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-... Pero mis preocupaciones murieron gracias a mi mentor, él me dijo: "Los superhéroes tomamos decisiones que nunca serán aceptadas o bien vista por todos, porque es nuestro deber hacerlo; pero si creemos que cuando no tenemos las capas y las máscaras debemos seguir decidiendo de esa forma. Negamos nuestra propia humanidad" Bastante simple ¿no?..

-Nuevamente Hank se rió. Phoebe por su parte tenía el corazón golpeando vertiginosamente en su pecho, asimilando lo que estaba escuchando.

-... Somos humanos hija, cuando no somos superhéroes no podemos hacer lo correcto siempre. Ser egoísta, amar a quien no deberíamos amar, tomar decisiones crueles para alguien; todo eso es algo que cualquier humano puede hacer, nunca fuimos la excepción se nada. Así que ¿Por qué no vas y haces lo que en verdad quieres hacer? Oh y por favor no me digas que es; aunque estoy seguro de que no es nada grave -Phoebe no cabía en ella por lo escuchado, su padre le estaba apoyando de forma inconsciente a hacer uno de los tabú más grande que existían; pero a pesar de eso, ella sonría ampliamente.

-Gracias papá! te quiero! -Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un beso en la mejilla al hombre, quien sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Phoebe sé bajo y saco su bolso de la parte trasera del vehículo, comenzando a dirigirse a su hogar; pero luego se detuvo tratando de ubicarse. Cuando lo hizo se decidió a llamar a un conocido que estaría cerca y la ayudaría seguramente.

* * *

Llegaron al punto acordado casi sin hablar, por la velocidad del vehículo.

-Mil gracias Gra, no sabes el favor que me haces -Se bajo de la motocicleta y se colgó el bolso al hombro izquierdo.

-Non, non, non. No hay que agradecer, y lo siento por poder traerte solo hasta aquí; pero como tú debes conseguir a tu chico, yo debo conseguir al mío y a la mía -El adolescente aseguró con una sonrisa felina.

-Eh!? ¿Cómo sabes que...!? -Se sorprendió de que supiera que iba por un chico; aunque tal vez era por su expresión, sentía como la sangre se juntaba en sus mejillas. Luego se dió cuenta de la confesión del muchacho y notó el nombre de "Marcus y Sally" dentro de un corazón tatuado en el hombro de este. Él se mostró avergonzado por su asombro.

-Ah, no importa, suerte -No tenía tiempo para pensar en relaciones ajenas, así que le dio un abrazo, el cual Gra respondió de forma efusiva.

-Tú también y recuerda... -Tras ponerse el casco con arte gótica, puso a trabajar nuevamente su motocicleta. Ya a unos metros alzó un brazo sobre la cabeza e hizo la señal con el pulgar arriba.

-...¡NO ES SEXO! ¡ES HACER EL AMOR! -Gritó llamando la atención de todos en esa calle, quienes se centraron tanto en el desvergonzado adolescente y como en ella. El rostro de Phoebe sé volvió rojo y la idea de causar que Gra choque cruzó su mente.

Apartando esa idea se dirigió a su hogar y a Max, quien era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Hizo las calles que la separaban de su destino y no faltaba mucho. Realmente lo haría, grito en su interior junto al revuelo de emociones. Su corazón golpeó con fuerzas al ver su casa a la distancia.

Se sentía lista, a pesar de no tener más plan que la confianza; en Max y el amor que se tienen, y en que Cherry la entienda por mínimo que pueda. Seria duro y difícil; pero si podría estar con el amor de su vida, lo valía.

Se decidió entrar por la cocina y se despidió de la decisión que tomó cuando niña, había estado completamente equivocada y ahora enmendaría ese error. No podría vivir si no era la mujer de Max y se lo haría saber.

Entró a su hogar y se dirigió a la sala donde Cherry se encontraba junto a Max en el sofá.

-...Sin dudas me estoy enamorando de ti -Su corazón latió dos veces y se paró, todo se detuvo de repente: sus sentimientos, emociones y movimientos. Solo el desconcierto y el sentir de las lágrimas sobre su piel.

"La habitación era completamente en blanco, desde los armarios y cortinas: no había nada que no fuera de eso puro e inmaculado tono. Phoebe corrió llorando hacia la joven sentada en la cama. Ella era la otra Phoebe, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. "Ya, ya. Todo estará bien" Con la expresión vacía y una voz sin vida la consoló, dándoles largas caricias en la espalda y nuca. "Pe-pero!... ellos!.. Max!..."En el llanto lamento ella, en el pecho de la otra abrazándola con fuerzas. "Shhh, está bien" La silencio y recostó para besarla en la coronilla, luego juntaron las frente para verse. "Maxie NOS ama y lo AMAMOS. Pero él miente mucho y acaba de mentir de forma horrible; pero lo perdonamos, por que AMAMOS a Maxie. ¿Verdad?" Ella asintió con fuerzas, dejándola limpiar sus lágrimas con los pulgares. "Ahora debo ir con él porque nos lastimó, el mundo también lo hizo y NO merecemos sufrir: Somos perfectas y buenas, nuestro amor es puro y hermoso" La acomodo mejor en la cama y se quedó sentada a un lado de ella, llevando los mechones que caían en su rostro cubierto por lágrimas secas. "Yo me encargaré de todo, así que sólo descansa" En ningún momento su voz tétrica y vacía expresión cambiaron. Phoebe cerró los ojos, dejándola marchar. "Dulces sueños, cuando despiertes... Maxie ya habrá aprendido que es NUESTRO" Salió luego de un momento"

-...-


	12. Max

Diclaimer: Los personajes y nombres utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo creador y a la marca de Nickelodeon. Yo solo hice una historia con estos personajes. De un fan a otro.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Nunca podría ser como tu

Doceavo Capítulo: Too late Max….

* * *

Se lamenta la tardanza, demasiado poco tiempo -.-

Su mente se había detenido por unos segundos, demasiado en shock para siquiera entender nada; pero fue el sentir su corazón latiendo lo que lo desbloqueo, recordándole que el tiempo corría. Su respiración se detuvo mientras las decisiones a tomar se formaron en él en cuestión de milésimas: su mente y sentido racional le gritaron que debía detener el peligro frente a él, utilizar el PsicóSoul y dar un golpe certero en la nuca para provocar la inconsciencia; pero sus emociones lo contradecían, pidiéndole confianza, creer que a pesar de lo escuchado Phoebe podrá controlarse. Al siguiente segundo, Max no podía creer que eligió corazón sobre razón.

Los ojos de Phoebe se vaciaron y el cambio a su alrededor no se comparaba a cuando eran niños casi adolescentes en el parque de Metroburgo. La presión era asfixiante y pudo sentir a Cherry a su lado temblar.

-Mentiroso... -Sintiendo la sangre helarse, sabiéndose sin tiempo para arrepentirse supo lo que debía hacer. Se giró y pasó sus brazos por detrás de las piernas y espalda de Cher, la alzó y se dispuso a huir cargándola estilo princesa. La chica no tenía la menor idea de que sucedía.

Max se había movido tan rápido que por un momento se creyó Billy; aunque sabía que no lo era, y en este momento desearía tener el superponer de su hermano.

Un cuchillo cortó el aire y se encajó en la parte superior de la puerta principal cuando estaba a tres pasos. Dió un giro completo sólo para encontrarse con otro objeto que cruzó a centímetros de su cabeza, tal vez un tenedor. No se detuvo a contemplar como levitaban más cosas en la cocina ni el temblor de la casa. Actuar y pensar fríamente, eso es todo en la mente de Max. Corrió hacia las escaleras repeliendo todos los objetos contundentes que Phoebe le lanzaba, tenía que tenerla en su campo visual si querías escapar. Al llegar a los pies de las escaleras salió un error ajeno a los cálculos que hacía, descolocándolo completamente. Cherry logró hacer que la liberase, él se quedó incrédulo por esto.

-Max alto! No sé qué sucede pero...! - Algo salpicó el rostro de Max, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró a Cherry tendida en el suelo, algo rojo cubría parte de su cuerpo así como su alrededor, él tenía ese algo rojo en su rostro. El color en el joven se diluyó en un instante y su mente viajó hacia sólo una dirección, el terror lo llenó hasta el último rincón de su alma y cada célula de su ser hizo la misma exclamación "¡Corre!"

-¡Cherry! ¡Nunca te olvidaré! -Tragándose las lágrimas y su valor por completo, quiso subir las escaleras; pero sintió un peso extra en su espalda y dos brazos ceñirse sobre su cuello. Creyó que Phoebe le había alcanzado y que ahora le rompería el cuello o lo dejaría inconsciente; se giró rogando no encontrarse con el rostro inexpresivo de su gemela.

-No abandones a alguien mientras dices eso! -Cherry se sujeto con más fuerza a Max: la amalgama de emociones se podía apreciar en los ojos estrellados de ella. La idea de pararse a tratar de comprender la situación había muerto en su mente, tenía mucho miedo: Phoebe, su mejor amiga, le daba terror en este momento, no podía creer que la atacara con una jarra plástica.

Max colocó los brazos debajo de las piernas de Cher: el olor frutal le dió a entender que estaba bien. Tuvo que desarmar la escalera mientras la subía corriendo: usó los trozos de madera para protegerse, ahora que sabía que Cherry estaba de nuevo bajo su protección, le regresó los sentidos.

Max no tenía tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de destruir la casa, lo esencial en sus prioridades era sacar de la zona de peligro a Cherry. En su mente se dibujaron dos mazas, y segundos después la pared al final del segundo piso había sido destruida. Era muy consciente de la posición de Phoebe: esta se acercaba a mucha velocidad y de forma casi silenciosa lo que significaba sólo una cosa, Phoebe estaba volando: una capacidad que él había tardado años de entrenamiento del PsicóSoul.

Sin girarse para comprobar sí sus teorías eran correctas, Max saltó hacia afuera por la "salida" que había creado. Ya había diseñado una escalera que le permitiría descender sin problemas, así que piso los peldaños invisibles hasta quedar sobre la cerca que conectaba con sus vecinos.

Segundos atrás notó el cambio así que se detuvo, se giró y observó a Phoebe. Esta se encontraba en la salida creada por él, la chica se mantuvo en el aire por unos segundos, luego descendió manteniéndose en la línea que separa al exterior del segundo piso.

Se observaron momentáneamente sin hacer ningún movimiento, Max cálculo que con los más de tres metros que los separaban tendría el tiempo suficiente para escapar si su gemela decidía atacarlo. Algo que no sucedió, lo cual sólo ponía más nervioso al joven: desde su perspectiva Phoebe le parecía más aterradora, sobre todo por qué la parte superior de la chica se encontraba completamente cubierta por las sombras.

Un trueno causó que Max casi diera un salto completo, fue consciente de que la noche ya había caído y que una tormenta comenzó a situarse sobre la zona. El pensamiento de que esto era causado por Phoebe, extrañamente no le parecía tan descabellado; aunque lo más seguro es que él estaba dejando que el miedo lo domine, nuevamente.

-Regresa pronto... o los encontraré... -La voz de ultratumba le hizo temblar y concentrarse en Phoebe. Esta solo le dió la espalda y desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Tardó unos segundos analizado todo: llegó a una conclusión que realmente no deseaba; pero las consecuencias por no hacerlo, eran demasiadas y totalmente inaceptables.

Saltó hacia el césped de su hogar, giró el cuello para observar a la joven en su espalda: Cherry tenía los ojos cerrados, temblaba y seguramente retenía las lágrimas. Realmente no quería verla así; pero teniendo en cuenta lo que la otra Phoebe causaba en él con la presencia, sólo podía imaginar lo que era para una persona normal como Cherry.

-Cher, abre los ojos -Pidió tratando de no sobresaltar a la joven.

-Y-ya es se-seguro? -Completamente atemorizada cuestionó. Ella había girado sólo un instante durante la huida de Max en el segundo piso: sólo un instante y lo que vió la dejó en shock. No fue el cómo al parecer Phoebe volaba ni los muchos extraños golpes y rasguños que se escuchaban y quedaban en el camino que hacia la joven heroína. No, lo que la afecto fue el cómo su mejor amiga le observó, sólo cruzaron la mirada y Cherry se sintió como si no fuera nada más que un estorbo. Phoebe le había observado directamente en el alma y le había hecho entender que para ella sólo era una especie de alimaña que debía ser desaparecida. Desde ese instante había cerrado los ojos, con temor y más confundida que en toda su vida.

-Algo así. Necesito que me sueltes -No quería sonar brusco; pero no tenía idea cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que Phoebe regresará y debía aprovechar lo más que pueda.

-Ma-Max? -Abrió los ojos sintiendo como algo la separaban del joven, quiso moverse pero se encontró impedida.

-Tranquila, sé que esto es muy complicado y que tienes muchas preguntas; pero no hay tiempo, necesito hacerlo -Max se giró devolviéndole la movilidad a la joven.

-Ha-hacer qué? ¿Max? - Estaba completamente desorientada; pero algo tenía seguro y eso era que no le había gustado nada el tono usado por Max.

-Escucha Cher, te prometo que todo ira... todo... -Observó directamente a los ojos estrellados de la joven y se encontró incapaz de completar la oración. Sintió las manos temblorosas de Cher en su rostro cuando quiso apartar la mirada.

-¿Max? P-por favor dime qué harás -Pidió buscando algo en los ojos del hombre que ama que le diera algo de luz en momento tan oscuro que estaba pasando.

-Yo... debo detener a Phoebe -No podía creer que estuviera diciendo la verdad, quería golpearse a si mismo por no mentirle a la chica.

-Detenerla?... -Había escuchado tantas veces en boca de su mejor amiga eso, cuando "detenía" a los malos; pero eso significaba una cosa.

-... vas, vas a luchar con ella? -No quería eso, nada hacia parecer que sería una lucha de las que Phoebe le contó. Incluso para ella era obvio.

-Si; pero no será algo grave... eso espero -Había mentido, en parte lo que le hacía sentir mal; se quitó las manos de Cher de encima y las sostuvo entre las suyas.

-Cher escucha, no hay tiempo pero debes saber que haré lo posible para que todo salga bien y también que lo siento -La besó de forma simple; pero rápidamente fue profundizando el beso. Ella se quedó con la duda y se distrajo con la sensación de los labios de Max, la lengua invadiendo su boca la bloqueo.

-Por...? -Tras separarse Cherry quiso preguntar el porqué del beso y la disculpa; pero no pudo hacerlo tras una ligera presión en su cuello, casi como un piquete.

Max tomó a la inconsciente joven, muy consciente de que era necesario dejarla fuera de todo. Tras una ligera planeación, se decidió a no llevarla a su casa, sería demasiado tiempo malgastado.

-En la boca del lobo, ¿eh? -

* * *

Max se planteó cada estrategia, cada posibilidad, cada opción antes de decidirse. Dejo a Cherry en la habitación "secreta" que su padre hizo y que hace años que todos usaban: si estaba en lo correcto, a Phoebe no le importaba realmente Cherry, todo era por él. Según el rastreador que colocó en el collar que le regaló a su gemela, esta se encontraba en el jardín.

El sonido de la lluvia se volvió un murmullo lejano mientras bajaba las destruidas escaleras. Demasiado centrado en tratar de recuperar su temple y tratar de disminuir sus nervios y miedos; no obstante, el temblor en sus manos demostraron su constante fracaso. La otra Phoebe era monstruosamente fuerte: cuando eran niños había demostrado un nivel que él solo con entrenamiento de años había superado; pero eso fue hace años, ahora sólo podía hacerse una idea del nivel que poseía su gemela sin ningún control.

Max quería volver al pasado o partirse la cabeza contra la pared: no podía creer que haya permitido esto, sabía que Phoebe podía perder el control en algún momento; pero se había convencido que ella podría lograr controlarse, y que realmente esto era lo que ella quería, por eso él había hecho su parte desde que se separaron. Los últimos meses habían sido genial junto a Cherry y su plan maestro continuaba sin muchos percances; pero ahora Phoebe lo había cambiado todo, ahora su plan peligraba, algo que no podía permitirse a esta altura.

Realmente nunca creyó que la otra Phoebe regresaría, mayormente por qué era un trauma para él y no deseaba pensar en esa posibilidad; ahora se arrepentía de no haberse planteado mejor su relación con su gemela. Creyó que todo seria igual que los últimos años y que si cuando él ejecutará su plan maestro su gemela continuaba sin encontrar a alguien que le haga sentir lo que él, pues sólo la tomaría como mujer y la convencería de que podía hacerlo posible; pero el factor Cherry había sido muy impredecible y su efecto fue catastrófico. Debió haber notado las señales que Phoebe le estaba dando, debió haber cambiado el plan y avanzado en dirección del amor prohibido; pero quería respetar la decisión de su gemela, además de que en parte su orgullo se lo impedía: Phoebe era quien lo dejó, ¿por que rayos tenía que ser él el que se arrastre a ella? ¿Es que era tan difícil para Phoebe sólo admitir que se había equivocado y que él tenía razón!?

Max agitó la cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar en eso ni dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Debía tener la cabeza fría para enfrentarse a la otra Phoebe.

Las estrategias que podía usar eran mínimas, ya que no quería dañar a Phoebe; no obstante, no creía poder hacer reaccionar a la joven por lo que, sin dudas el enfrentamiento es inevitable.

Salió al jardín despidiéndose de la idea de simplemente huir y esperar que todo se solucione de alguna manera. La atmósfera que rodeaba a Phoebe continuó siendo aterradora; pero ahora que él estaba más mentalizado la sentía más llevadera. No tomó importancia a la lluvia empapándolo, demasiado centrado en buscar a su gemela para notarlo. Luego de unos segundos encontró a Phoebe casi al otro lado del jardín. Max no se sorprendió por lo que observó, ya estaba mentalizado para cualquier imprevisto; no obstante, si quedó algo perturbado por la escena.

Phoebe yacía bajo la lluvia, abrazada a él: obviamente no a él, sino a un Max creado por el PsicóSoul de la chica. El Max falso era sólo visible por la lluvia que delineaba sus contornos: este respondía el abrazo de la chica y el detalle en la creación era tal que era fácilmente apreciable a la distancia.

El Max original no dudo esta vez y quiso dejar inconsciente a Phoebe de inmediato; pero su dopplerbenger lo detuvo con una mirada alertada. Había parecido que la creación notó su presencia y reaccionó ante sus intenciones, como si tuviera conciencia propia: lo cual produjo un escalofrío en Max, ya que eso no era posible y de serlo, significaría demasiadas cosas.

El Max falso explotó como un muñeco de cristal, y sus trozos pronto desaparecieron, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Él original maldijo internamente ya que Phoebe lo notó, esto significa adiós a otra oportunidad de evitar el desastre. La chica se acercó con pasos algo torpes inclinando la cabeza de lado a lado hasta detenerse a dos metros de Max. Este se mantuvo firme, tratando de dominar las sensaciones que despertaban en él, tanto el vacío en la mirada de la otra Phoebe, así como la expresión nula de esta.

-Maxie... -Como un murmullo dejo ir esa voz que le arrebatada el valor a Max; pero él se dominaba, así que hizo una expresión de tranquilidad y le sonrió en respuesta.

-Phoebe, debemos hablar de esto -Mantuvo su expresión ignorando que el corazón quería salirse del pecho.

-... -Phoebe inclino su cabeza al otro lado, casi como buscando ver a través de él.

-Sé que estás molesta por lo que dije; pero sabes que no es verdad, ella no es nada para mí... -Mentir: como la mayor parte de su vida, es lo que Max decidió hacer.

-... Sólo es una distracción más, otro juego de momento... -Mentira, sucia y vil mentira; pero tan necesaria, se dijo así mismo.

-... No existen manera de que alguien más que tú esté en mi corazón -Debe confiar plenamente en su habilidad para engañar.

Por qué así funciona el mundo: no dices la verdad ni abres tu corazón cuando una chica muy perturbada tiene la potestad para eliminarte, salvo que quieras ser eliminado. No, lo que haces es mentir, mentir como si tu vida dependiera de ello y seguramente es así. Debes ser capaz de engañar como el mejor mago sin importar la moral ni ninguna de esas basuras. Debes mirarla a los ojos en todo momento, acercarte con tranquilidad, sonreírle con compresión y aceptación; pero sobretodo, decirle exactamente lo que quiera escuchar. Al final, la tomas de la mano y le dices la única verdad que importa, la única verdad en ese mar de mentiras que has soltado hasta ahora. Y si no amas a esa chica, pues deberás hacerlo en ese momento si deseas un final feliz o uno donde no haya que lamentar daños.

-... Porque nada realmente importa Phoebe, no si no estás a mi lado... -Max finalizaba el discurso que había planeado mientras dejaba a Cherry en un lugar seguro. Había ganado coraje al notar ligeros temblores y cambios en Phoebe durante su acercamiento, más cuando la tomó por las manos.

-... Por qué te amo infinitamente y lo eres todo para mí -Él se acercó con cautela acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, aliviado de que Phoebe se sonrojara y cerrara los ojos en anticipación. La besó con pasión, como sólo había soñado con hacer en los últimos años: colocó las manos en la cintura de ella acercándose más, invadió la boca con la lengua incitándola a moverse. Ella llevó las manos por los brazos de él y subió pasando por el cuello hasta perderse en el cabello húmedo.

Max sólo le dió un respiro de aire antes de volver a atacarla con otro beso, esta vez más voraz. Necesitaba asegurarse, si esto no funcionaba tendría que aprovechar y dejar inconsciente a Phoebe. Mantuvo el beso lo más que pudo, y al separarse espero los segundos con el corazón atronando en el pecho.

Phoebe abrió sus ojos mostrando la mirada algo atontada y hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Max no pudo dejar ir el aire retenido como un suspiro de alivio: los ojos de Phoebe se vaciaron nuevamente y su pequeña sonrisa murió.

-Mentiroso... -Él dió un salto hacia atrás y se dispuso a atacarla de forma inmediata: una mano apareció detrás de Phoebe lista para presionar el nervio clave entre el cuello y el hombro para dormirla. Una gran espina atravesó la mano invisible rompiéndola y haciéndola desaparecer: era la primera vez que dos PsicóSoul chocaban y la teoría de Max era correcta, se podían destruir entre sí.

-... ¡Siempre haces esto!... - Phoebe se abrazó a si misma temblando, figuras comenzaron a aparecer a sus espaldas. Max detuvo su plan de ataque, demasiado absorto por lo que ocurría con su gemela.

-...¡Nos MIMAS!... -

Tres

-... ¡Nos AMAS!... -

Siete

-... ¡Luego nos ABANDONAS!... -

Doce

-... ¡Llegas cuando QUIERES!... -

Dieciséis

-... ¡Te vas cuando QUIERES!... -

Diecinueve

-... ¡Siempre elijes OTRAS!... -

Veintiuno

-... ¡Todo esta antes que NOSOTRAS!... -

Veintiséis

-... ¡Siempre ENGAÑOS! ¡MENTIRAS! -

Treinta

-... ¡NUNCA NOS ELIGES!... -

-... ¡SOLO NOS HIERES!... -

-... ¡TE AMAMOS PERO NOS LASTIMAS!... -

-... ¡TE AMAMOS PERO NOS ALEJAS!... -

-... ¡TE AMAMOS! ¡TE AMAMOS!... Te amamos... te amamos... -

Phoebe cayó de rodillas, aun abrazándose en el sufrimiento y repitiendo lo último una y otra vez; pero cada vez con menos voz.

Max había dejado de contar y también de pensar, el shock lo había paralizado completamente: sólo podía observar los cambios seguir sin poder hacer nada. Brazos que se movían como tentáculos y manos femeninas, una gran cantidad salían detrás de la espalda de Phoebe: visibles sólo gracias a la tormenta.

De pronto todos los brazos se detuvieron y al siguiente segundo se dirigieron como una ola hacia Max. Él continuó inmóvil; aunque su lado racional gritaba cien formas de contrarrestar la situación. Los brazos destruyeron la distancia en segundos.

A él lo golpeó sólo el aire, todos los brazos desaparecieron antes de tocarlo, a sólo centímetros de él simplemente se diluyeron como agua. Aun así, Max no dió gestos de salir de su shock.

Phoebe se puso de pie completamente en mutismo: sobre su pecho cruzó un especie de peto invisible y en su espalda dos huesos alargados se extendieron hacia el cielo. Pronto los hilos de carnes y más huesos hicieron su aparición, se conformaron los músculos y así hasta cubrirse con plumas.

Tal vez fueron las lágrimas en el níveo rostro de ella, o los truenos que iluminaron la escena. Tal vez fueron las alas perfectamente diseñadas o la caricia que le dió en el rostro. Incluso puede que haya perdido el conocimiento antes y esto sólo forme parte de un sueño o algún producto por un golpe en la cabeza. Sea lo que sea, Max Thunderman, por un instante tubo un pensamiento bastante ajeno al momento: algo en su retorcido corazón o mente, tal vez alma. Algo en su oscuro ser vió a la otra Phoebe por segundos como la persona más hermosa en el mundo.

Fue por un instante o tal vez fue todo un sueño, y al final todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Nota mía:

Sinceramente me disculpo por tan tardío capitulo; pero tengo más responsabilidades así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir. Esta historia es larga y no quiero apresurar nada, por lo que tratare de hacer capítulos más seguidos, sin saltar mucho tiempo. Gracias y adiue


End file.
